Dr Draco and Mr Malfoy
by Elpin
Summary: An apparating class gone wrong and suddenly there are TWO Dracos! One with the good traits and one with the bad. Only problem is that no one realizes what's wrong... at first. HPDM slash fic. Complete!
1. Splinched or not?

**Warning:** none in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: No I do not own Harry Potter! JRK is!

**Note**: I'm so horrible! I already have two long fics I don't have time to write and yet here I am. This plot bunny just popped into my head out of nowhere! And of course it wouldn't shut up until I wrote it down! Big thanks to my sister who helped me develop it a bit before writing. Just a short chapter to get things started. Will be humorous and maybe slash. Tell me what you think!!

-:-

"Alright, everybody find a ring and stand beside it!" The _very_ elderly apparitions instructor called out to the group of sixth years, his voice raspy.

"Out of my way, Potter." Malfoy sneered as he made his way passed the dark haired Gryffindor to find a place on the Great Hall floor. _That instructor looks a bit dodgy,_ he told himself. _Wouldn't trust him to charm a toilet into flushing. _He found a nice spot down in the corner, as far away from the rest of the students as possible. And an excellent position to glare at Potter, though no one could see him.

"Are you sure you did the charm correctly?" He could tell professor McGonagall had meant to be quiet, but the Great Hall made it almost impossible. The old wizards nodded.

"I assure you professor I have done this a thousand times. The students are perfectly safe."

"Maybe I should just check the perimeter," McGonagall mused.

"That will not be necessary! The charm is as strong as ever. Now!" He said addressing the students. "Please do as last time and try to apparate inside your ring. And remember! Destination, determination, and deliberation!" Draco looked at the ring lying in front of him. He had managed to do it last time, after only two attempts. He was confident he could do it again the first time now. He concentrated, doing just as he had done last time, and started to feel the familiar sensation that accompanied apparition. He felt himself disapparate and apparate almost instantaneously, hearing the loud crack and pop. He looked around and saw that only about half the class had managed to move, some had landed across the room, others stood beside their ring unmoved. He smiled smugly when he saw Potter, standing only a couple of rings in front of him, still beside his ring. Suddenly Harry turned as if he had felt Draco's eyes on the back of his head.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're a pathetic excuse for a wizard, Potter," he said simply.

"Oh, you should talk! Doesn't look like you travelled much either." Draco frowned and looked down. Potter was right, he hadn't moved from his position at all. The ring was still empty of himself. _But I felt myself apparate. Did I just disapparate and apparate in the same exact spot._ He heard Harry laugh and glared at the boy.

"Shut it!" He felt suddenly full of anger. He hater Potter more than ever before for some reason. He wanted to punch him, but the boy had already turned and was trying again to apparate. Draco felt scared suddenly. He always hated Potter, but this unexplained rage was strange. He tried to calm himself by concentrating on the task at hand. He tried to apparate again, but found he couldn't. He never felt himself apparate in the same spot either. The class ended and he practically stormed out of the Hall. He was so angry he did punch someone, but that was Crabbe, and the large boy was hardly hurt by it.

xxx

At the same time, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest: Draco Malfoy appeared out of thin air with a loud pop. He looked around confused. _Where am I? It's not possible to apparate outside of Hogwarts! Oh, no! The old wizard must have done something terribly wrong!_ After a moment Draco shrugged to himself. _Guess I'll just have to find my way back… somehow_. He looked around again, decided on a direction and started walking at a brisk pace. Luckily for him it was the right direction, but it was still a very long walk. To pass the time he started humming merrily to himself.

-:-

Tell me what you think!!!


	2. Mixed Messages

**Warning:** Only attempts at humour… and since it's my humour you should all be warned!!

**Disclaimer:** I hate writing disclaimers so just see first chapter.

**Note**: I was so excited about this story I decided to just write the next chapter right away. Thanks to my one reviewer so far: The 13th Unlucky Jinx. I updated really fast didn't I? ;-)

**Note 2:** I know they go to Hogsmade on Saturdays (I think) but here they go on Sunday because it fits with the story that way. (Maybe I'm wrong, but I needed to say it just in chase). Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!!! And remember to review!

-:-

"I can't stand it anymore!" Draco suddenly exclaimed over his Saturday morning breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle cringed in their seats a little. Draco had been in a foul mood all morning, ever since yesterday evening in fact. They didn't know why, but they were too afraid to find out. Draco was glaring furiously over at the Gryffindor table. Crabbe finally decided to speak.

"What's the matter?" Draco's glare immediately rounded on Crabbe.

"What do you think? Sitting here, in the company of filthy mudbloods and Saint Potter. Honestly they should be kept away from people like me." Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks of confusion over Draco's head as the blonde continued his glaring at the aforementioned Gryffindors. "And that Weasel's hair is so bright I'm sure I must be going blind." He started stuffing his face with the rest of his porridge, in a very un-Malfoy-like manner. When he finished he got up and glared at the two still sitting Slytherins, who started to get up.

"Don't bother," Draco snapped. "I've had enough of you two morons for one day." Crabbe and Goyle looked hurt as Draco strode out of the Great Hall. Despite the fact that most people thought they were morons, Draco often had the decency not to mention it. They were in fact friends and not lackeys as everyone assumed.

"Harry, you're doing it again," Hermione commented as she took a small bit of toast. Ron looked up from his bacon and glanced between the two friends before resuming eating. Harry's eyes snapped back from the Slytherin table where they had just recently been occupied with staring at Draco.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what. Even Ron knows what."

"Hey." Ron reply was slightly muffled by the copious amounts of bacon stuffed in his mouth, but after a while he just nodded and shrugged.

"He looks even angrier today," Harry mused as he watched Draco stalk out of the Great Hall, leaving his bodyguards behind. "I just wish he could be nice for just one day."

"He is incapable of being nice Harry. I think it's admirable that you want to befriend him. You would have a good influence and you could put the rivalry behind you, but it's just never going to happen. No point in beating yourself up about it."

"'has righ" came the muffled sound from Ron. Harry sighed and went back to his breakfast, now that Draco wasn't there to admire, and Harry wasn't squeamish about admitting as much either. He had long ago accepted that he found the smug bastard handsome. But he would always be an arrogant prat, so there was no hope there.

"Did you guys miss me?" Crabbe and Goyle both looked up from their breakfast to see a _smiling_ Draco Malfoy. And he was smiling at _them_, in a _genuinely happy manner._ Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks of confusion for the second time that morning. Both wondered what the right answer was.

"Sure," came the strangely squeaky reply from Goyle.

"Good," said Draco, still smiling as he sat down between them. "Didn't anyone come looking for me? I guess no one bothered. Who would want to look for me, right?" Draco laughed playfully and nudged Goyle in the side. "But I'm starving! You guys could have waited for me you know." Crabbe and Goyle looked as if Draco had turned into a ferret again and started doing a tap-dance on the table.

"Are you ok?" Crabbe asked tentatively. Draco replied as he helped himself to bacon, something he never usually ate.

"Sure, just hungry. Nice to know you care though, thanks," he flashed a smile at Crabbe who proceeded to choke on his pumpkin juice. They ate the rest of breakfast in silence, both Crabbe and Goyle were fearful that this was some kind of new trick, or perhaps Draco was sick and contagious. Draco ate in a perfect gentlemanly and Malfoy-like manner, except for his choice of food however. He usually never ate bacon because of what he claimed it did to his complexion. When he finished he again smiled at his two friends.

"Nice to indulge in something tasty once in a while, yes? Come on, let's go," he said cheerily and the three got up and made their way to out of the Hall. Just as the three were nearing the end of the Slytherin table however a first-year jumped up from her seat, pumpkin juice in hand, and managed to bump into Draco and spill the entire content of her glass down the front of Draco's robes. It seemed the entire Slytherin table, indeed at least half of the Great Hall, gasped and held their collective breath. The poor girl was terrified and looked fearfully at Draco. The last time someone had done something similar Draco had made sure they regretted it.

"God, I'm soooo sorry, Malfoy. I wasn't looking. I, _please_, don't… sorry?"

"No, problem, dear. Prewett right? Just pumpkin juice after all," he smiled at her as he took out his wand and waved away the stain in one swift motion. The girl looked ready to faint, as did a lot of the onlookers. He tapped gently on her shoulder one and proceeded to exit the Great Hall completely oblivious to the murmuring that followed. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly came to their senses and followed at a run. Once outside the Great Hall Draco again bumped into someone else who was also just exiting the Hall.

"Sorry, my fault," Draco said automatically as he turned to see who he had bumped into. It was Harry Potter who wore a very sceptical expression.

"What did you say?" He asked incredulously.

"Sorry, my fault," Draco repeated sincerely as though he was sure Harry simply had not heard him.

"Your fault?" Harry mimicked. Ron was suddenly beside him and glared at Draco.

"It's a trick, Harry. Let's just get away from the git."

"Are you feeling alright, Malfoy?" Hermione appeared on the other side of Harry. She looked more confused than concerned.

"Yes, fine, Granger. Though at first I thought I would be a bit angry, but after that long walk I decided it wasn't really anyone's fault other than my own. Must have been a weak charm or something. In fact I should make an effort to walk more often. It did me a world of good. I feel better than I have since… ever! Yes. In fact I think I'll walk now. Crabbe, Goyle, I'll see you guys later ok?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded mutely as Draco smiled at the group and made his way out of the entrance hall. The five students stared after him in disbelief.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Ron asked suddenly, turning to Crabbe for an explanation.

"I don't know. He was in a horrible mood last night and this morning. Then he comes back and he's… acting really strange," Crabbe looked at Goyle who shrugged.

"What do you think, Harry? Did someone play a prank on him?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry had been staring after Draco and still hadn't taken his eyes off the closed entrance doors. His insides were doing a number of peculiar things. They were melting and dancing around at the same time. He had never seen Draco smile like that, especially to him. He felt a little light-headed. "I dunno," he said finally. "Maybe someone should go and talk to him. Find out what happened."

"I don't think we should risk it. He said he'll see us later." Goyle nodded his agreement and followed Crabbe as they made their way down to the dungeons. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shrugged before ascending the stairs. Harry followed, still glancing at the door occasionally.

xxx

"Bloody stupid McGonagall. Setting fucking essay and then making me forget it. Work on a Saturday should be illegal," Draco muttered as he found an empty table in the library. He knew McGonagall hadn't made him forget his essay, but he didn't much care at the moment. He was in too foul a mood. He roughly grabbed his supplies out of his bag and spread them out over the table, making sure no one else could come and sit with him. Then he got up and walked among the bookshelves, looking for some books of the topic of his Transfiguration essay. As he rounded another row of shelves he suddenly spotted Potter tracing one finger along a line of books.

"Potter," he said disgustedly. "Didn't know you could read." Harry looked at Draco, but not with the contempt that the Slytherin had expected, and craved in fact, but with a look of utter perplexity.

"Malfoy?" He asked as if he wasn't sure who it really was. This made Draco even more annoyed.

"Yes, me, Potter. Malfoy. I know I'm not _quite_ as famous as Saint Potter, but at least my family is a tad more _respectable_, not to mention actually having talent and not just a fancy looking scar. So, scar-head? What are you waiting for? _Move_." Draco's words were dripping with venom as he pushed Potter out of the way and started scanning the shelf for the book he was looking for. Potter still hadn't said anything, which was annoying Draco to no end. He didn't find the book he was looking for and sighed exasperatedly as he turned to face Potter. He looked down to see the book in the other boy's hand. He grabbed it as fast as he could and pushed Potter into the opposite bookshelf before walking away.

"Thanks a lot, Potty," he called over his shoulder. Harry was left leaning into the bookshelf, stunned and a little bruised. He honestly didn't know what to think. After a while he made his way out of the shelves and saw that Draco had packed up his things and left. He realized the bastard had checked out the book and would no doubt keep it until the essay was due. Harry sighed and made his way out of the library, feeling very confused and tired.

xxx

As Harry was walking down an empty corridor after leaving the library he was contemplating his feelings towards a certain blonde Slytherin. He knew he fancied the boy, but he hated it when he was being a right berk, something that he was basically all the time. But in the entrance hall that morning something had been different. Harry walked lazily around a corner as he pictured Draco's smile for the hundredth time that day. He realized walking was good for you. His thoughts seemed clearer some how.

"Harry?" He turned on his heel so fast he almost fell over. Before him stood a, if you can believe it, _shy_ looking Draco Malfoy. Harry was just about to ask if he was going insane when the _adorably shy_ looking blonde spoke again.

"Listen… Harry… Can I call you Harry?" All the Gryffindor could do was nod. "Good," Draco smiled and Harry felt his insides melting and dancing like they had that morning. "I know we usually fight a lot, and I for one am sick of it. Think we could… stop?" Harry's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he found words.

"Sure," He said, his voice high-pitched.

"Great!" Draco beamed, extending his hand. Harry shook it, his skin burning at the touch. Suddenly Draco was looking shy again, his eyes were occupied with shoes. "And… maybe we could… go to Hogsmade tomorrow together or something?" Harry stared at Draco, his eyes as wide as plates, but the boy's gaze was fixed on the floor.

"Ok," Harry managed to say. Draco's eyes shot up to meet his, the blonde was beaming again.

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the castle tomorrow morning then!" He said happily and walked away. Harry was sure he could hear the boy humming to himself. _Wait,_ Harry thought suddenly. _Did I just… accept a DATE with Draco Malfoy? No… but it sure sounded like it… no… he just wants to be friends… yeah… that's all._ Harry failed to convince himself properly as he made his way like a back to the common room, walking strangely zombie-like.

-:-

That chapter was sooo fun to write! Please tell me what you think!! Go on, push the button!!! For every review another slash-couple becomes canon!!! ;-)


	3. Avoiding Yourself

**Warning:** Thinks there's one bad word. There will be more in later chapters however ;-)

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter.

**Note**: I just love this story and I don't know why. It's so fun to write about two Dracos! Because some people might get a bit confused I've tried to use the name Draco when he's "good and smart Draco" and Malfoy when he's "evil and stupid Malfoy." But of course this may not count if it's natural for a character to say one of the other names, or think Draco instead of Malfoy or vice versa. Just so you know.

**Note 2:** This fic is going in a slightly more angsty direction than I originally intended… I guess I just like a bit of angst in all my fics because it's more realistic. By the next chapter I may have changed the rating to M and also removed the humour category. But there'll still be romance!! And lots of slash! ;-) Enjoy!

-:-

Draco skipped happily down the corridor. He was feeling giddy and a little nervous about tomorrow. He couldn't believe he had actually gotten a date with his former archrival. _Finally things are moving in the right direction._ He came to a stop in front of the library and considered. _You know I don't do nearly enough work these days. And I have that Transfiguration essay due! Oh, no I can't believe I forgot. Well, I do have the rest of the day to finish. I bet I can finish all my work for next week if I work hard! _He grinned to himself as he came to his decision. He was going to be the best student he could be. He couldn't remember where he had left his bag however. It hadn't been in his dorm that morning. He decided he could perhaps borrow a quill and some parchment from the librarian. He marched resolutely into the library, and after charming the librarian, he found a quiet spot to work.

Later in the evening his head finally slumped from his hand to the table, sleep having finally caught him.

"Come along dear, I have to close up now," Madam Pince put her hands gently on the sleeping boy. She had never seen such a change in a student. Draco only ever came to the library if absolutely necessary, the boy was naturally talented of course, but now he had spent an entire Saturday in her library. She smiled as he lifted his head, a bit of parchment clinging to his cheek.

"Oh, sorry I must have fallen asleep," he mumbled as he started to sluggishly gather his things. She helped him put the books back and followed him out. He gave a little bow before he disappeared down the corridor. Pince stood leaning against the door watching him leave, a smile still playing on her lips.

xxx

"Fuck, I can't stand it," Malfoy exclaimer as he got out of bed. He had gone to bed early, too tired from having to snap at everyone. People were being more stupid than usual; he had concluded and had given up in frustration when Pansy had asked if he was going to Hogsmade the next day. He had shouted a few particularly nasty comments, though they were not up to his usual evilly witty standards, and stormed off to bed, where he had laid in silence, fuming over his angry day. Now he got up and put his robes on. He chose his route carefully; even without an invisibility cloak Malfoy was adept at sneaking around Hogwarts, and set off for a walk. He walked, or rather strutted, down the hallways and made his way quite unconsciously to the Prefects bathroom. Once there he promptly fell asleep after a warm bath, dreams of being a right evil ruler dancing in his head.

He awoke early from the cold stone under him. Silently cursing and even angrier than yesterday he made his way back to the common room. There he found his curtains drawn, even though he didn't remember closing them before leaving last night. He didn't have time to think on it however because he was feeling hungry, impatient and furious. He saw a pile of neatly placed clothes and kicked at them until they were scattered all over the place. That made him feel a tad better.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get out of bed this instant! I'm hungry and want to have a nice quiet breakfast before Hogsmade. Get moving!" He snapped, the two no longer sleeping Slytherins almost falling out of bed. He stood impatiently tapping his foot and looking unnaturally ugly with his scowl. His face looked drawn from lack of sleep or too much shouting at fellow students. When Crabbe and Goyle had finally dressed Malfoy turned and walked briskly out of the dorm without looking back. Crabbe and Goyle exchange looks of confusion, something that was becoming a fairly common occurrence, and hurried after their friend, or leader depending on which mood he was currently in.

xxx

Draco was having the most wonderful dream. He was walking among a large group of people, but strangely no one took notice, and even more strangely he didn't care, except the one person that mattered. He almost glided forward as he was pulled into the middle of the room by a pair of emerald green eyes. He could hear people shouting at him suddenly, but he didn't care about that either. For once nothing was going to distract him. As he reached out to the persons who looked at him with such love he realized abruptly that it must be a dream. The person would never love him if this were real. A second later he lay awake in his bed, a little disappointed, but thinking rationally that there was something he could do about it after all. He could become a better individual and convince the person otherwise. In fact he was going to start that very morning in Hogsmade. He smiled to himself as he jumped out of bed, feeling very happy all of a sudden.

"Wake up sleepy heads! It's Hogsmade today!" He called merrily, but noticed a moment later that he was alone. "Could have waited for me… what time is it?" He quickly found his watch and shrieked in horror (it was a very manly shriek I promise) and started dressing himself as fast as he could. "I'm late. Oh, no I'm so late," he mumbled as he crawled under the bed to find his misplaced robe. "Harry's going to be mad at me, oh dear." He found his last sock under his bedside table. He didn't spare a thought to wonder why all his clothes were suddenly all over the place even though he had folded them neatly the night before. Finally he was dressed and, not taking the time to slick back his hair, he ran out of the dorm.

Unfortunately he was _really_ late and found the party gone when he reached the entrance hall. He didn't have time to curse his bad luck, nor would he use such crass words even in his mind, but instead ran back up a few stairs to a secret passage he knew led to Hogsmade. It was one of the few occasions he could thank his father for telling him a few secrets. He climbed inside the narrow passageway after saying the password and sprinted towards Hogsmade and Harry.

xxx

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Harry?" Hermione was frowning as she looked around for the person Harry was waiting for.

"It's a trap I know it," Ron grumbled, even though he had promised he wouldn't mention it again. Harry sighed exasperatedly and shook his head.

"It's no trap and yes I am sure. Malfoy wants to be friends and I want to stop fighting. This way we can all stop looking over our shoulders all the time." Hermione nodded, but looked unconvinced. Ron continued to grumble, but quietly so Harry couldn't hear. Harry looked about nervously. He hadn't told his friends the nature of their excursion to Hogsmade, mostly because he had been trying to convince himself that it wasn't true. _Not that it wouldn't be nice,_ he thought. _As long as it's the nice Draco and not the unusually nasty one._ Suddenly he spotted Malfoy coming out of the castle, flanked by his two goons and looking very pale and not a little annoyed. _Damn._ Harry decided to try despite the permanent looking scowl on Malfoy's face. As the three Slytherins mingled into the crowd of waiting students Harry tried to get close enough so he didn't have to shout.

"Draco?" He asked. The aforementioned boy spun around and glared at Harry.

"Do _not_ EVER call me by my first name, Potty. You… dungbomb." Harry's eyebrows came together in a frown both from hurt and confusion at the very poor, for lack of a better term, insult. But Malfoy looked ready to kill so Harry decided it would be best if he accompanied Ron and Hermione to Hogsmade after all.

xxx

"Granger! Wait!" Draco skidded to a halt in front of Hermione, bending over and panting. Hermione was alone, she and Ron had had an argument so they had gone their separate ways, and Harry had gone off on his own for some reason. Without her friends Hermione was still confident Draco wouldn't try anything dangerous in the middle of a street in Hogsmade. She was still wary however as she watched Draco catch his breath.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco finally finished panting and straightened himself. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Have you seen Harry? I was suppose to meet him but-"

"I don't think Harry wants anything to do with you, Malfoy." Hermione watched with a certain amount of disbelief as Draco's expression fell. He looked downright miserable.

"Darn it! You've got to talk to him for me Granger… Hermione, I didn't mean to stand him up! I just overslept! I'm soooo sorry." Hermione, being the rational person that she is, and knowing what sort of person Draco is, deduced relatively quickly that she must be hearing things. As Draco continued to stare at her with beseeching and earnest eyes however, she let her mouth drop open in shock.

"What?" She managed to croak out. Draco sighed and looked down shamefully, something that caused Hermione's mouth to fall even more open, if possible.

"Look… Hermione… I'm sorry for all the nasty things I've ever said to you, but I promise I am trying to change. Ever since the accident, or whatever it was, I've been feeling… happy and determined and clear-headed. I want to… befriend Harry and put everything behind us… and I really… like him." Hermione was sure that if there ever were a time to faint like an eighteenth century lady in a tight corset now would be the time. She swayed a little, but managed to keep her eyes open. Her rational mind was going a million thoughts a second as she tried to figure out what possible reason Draco would have to act like this. When no evil motive came to mind she came to the only logical conclusion left: _Draco actually likes Harry, but only acted badly in public because he's afraid what people will think!_

"Draco… " She was lost for words. The blonde Slytherin looked up, his eyes were a bit wide in anticipation, as if Hermione was giving out a verdict. "I'll tell Harry you're looking for him." At this Draco's face broke into a smile, and Hermione had to admit that he looked damn handsome.

"Thanks! I'll keep looking for him though. Bye!" He sprinted off towards the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was left alone again, still a little amazed, but she couldn't help a small smile from forming at the corner of her mouth. Suddenly however she started to frown. There was more to it than she had originally assumed. Based on what Draco had said, something about an accident for instance, she figured there was some real mystery here and, being Hermione Granger, she was going to find out exactly what was going on.

-:-

Everybody who leaves just ONE WORD as a review (like "good" or "great" or even "terrible!") gets a cookie and an ice cream and a lollypop and a chocolate bar and… well you get the picture. Just one word will make my day!


	4. In The Shack With Malfoy

**Warning:** This chapter contains violence and some slash. I don't know if I should up the rating. Please tell me if you think so.

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter.

**Note:** I decided to go in a slightly darker direction than I originally intended. This was just suppose to be a little light fic, but it sort of morphed into something else. My sister challenged me to write this scene you see.

Please read the note at the bottom for further explanation about this chapter.

-:-

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry tried his best to sneer and sound annoyed, but the hurt from that morning seeped through. He silently cursed his voice for betraying him like that. Malfoy on the other hand managed to sneer confidently, but there was a new predatory glint in his eyes. He stepped closer, and Harry instinctively took a step back. Suddenly the room around them seemed so small. Harry had come to the Shrieking Shack because he knew no one else would be there, because everybody else thought it was haunted. He had unconsciously made his way to the second upstairs bedroom. It hadn't been in use in a long time, even when Remus Lupin used to come here for his transformations. It was almost unnaturally dusty and forlorn looking.

Harry's gaze returned to Malfoy and he saw that the blonde Slytherin was grinning wickedly. Harry's insides fluttered and turned to ice at the same time. He wasn't sure if the grin was good or bad.

"What do you want?" He repeated the question, annoyance now quite sincere.

"You," came the answer, short and simple. The reaction it produced however was far from simple. Harry's heart felt as if it was running a marathon. At the same time he felt strangely on edge. Again Malfoy stepped closer, but this time Harry was too shocked to move. Suddenly Malfoy advanced all the way. He grabbed the Gryffindor's head roughly and pulled him into a hard kiss. Harry's brain shut down for a few moments, but when it finally began to process the situation he realized that the kiss was quite uncomfortable, in fact it hurt. He pushed against Malfoy's chest and the kiss was broken. Malfoy growled.

"Stop being a stupid Gryffindor," he said as he tried to get a hold of Harry's neck again, but Harry jumped back.

"Stop it!"

"Merlin!" Malfoy sighed and scowled. "You're such a… stupid… git." Harry started shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're not yourself, Malfoy. Something's very wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm a Malfoy and I will take what I want," Malfoy spat, advancing slowly again. Harry desperately tried to imagine that this was some kind of game, but the look in Malfoy's eyes spoke differently. Harry did the only thing he could do; he pulled out his wand and aimed it straight at his archrival. Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks and tilted his head to the side. This made him look oddly robotic.

"Don't move," Harry's voice was now far more confident sounding thanks to the wooden stick in his hand. Suddenly a sly smile spread across Malfoy's face. He took a step back and held up his hands in defeat.

"Now, _Harry_," he purred, causing said boy to shiver faintly. "Put that away. You wont be needing it anytime soon. Can't you understand? I followed you here because I _want_ you, Harry. Now… come here." Malfoy held out his hand. At first Harry didn't move. He was too busy considering what Malfoy was up to. _But maybe he's just been pretending to be mean in public. Maybe he really can be nice-Draco when we're alone. Still, why is he acting so strange now?_ Harry looked into the grey eyes of the Slytherin whose hand was still outstretched towards him. They looked quite sincere actually, filled with a desire Harry was fascinated by. It was like they were pulling him in. He let his wand-hand fall to his side and stepped forwards as he took Malfoy's outstretched hand with his other. The blonde pulled him in once again and this time the kiss was still hard, but since Harry was ready he could make it a little better. Malfoy pried his mouth open, without too much difficulty, and started to explore Harry's mouth hungrily. Harry's mind had completely shut down again; it's only focus was on the fact that his major crush since fourth year was kissing him. He didn't care if Malfoy was still acting like a prat, and a right daft one now apparently. He only focused on the sensations he was feeling in that moment.

After a minute or so of snogging, Malfoy pulled back and took out his wand. Harry's heart gave a slight jolt, but it was quickly back to normal when he saw that Malfoy pointed it in the direction of the bed. He waved it over the old rickety four-poster filled with dust, but nothing happened. Malfoy frowned and tried again, but the bed remained just as worn and dirty.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm perfect," Malfoy snapped, not looking at Harry, but instead muttering the spell aloud this time. Finally after a few scourgify spells the bed was clean and looked almost new. Before Harry could question Malfoy's sudden lack of magical prowess he was forcefully shoved onto the bed and felt Malfoy land on top of him. The blonde was ripping at Harry's clothes, but he didn't really mind. His jumper, shirt and pants were quickly removed. Harry tried to sit up to return the favour, but Malfoy pushed him hard back down.

"Ow, Draco that hurt." Malfoy answered him by jabbing him rather hard in his side.

"_Don't _call me by that name." Harry stared at him with disbelief. When Malfoy moved to remove his boxer Harry grabbed his wrist.

"Stop. If we're doing this you can't act like that." Malfoy growled and moved up in one swift motion, straddling Harry and pining his wrists above his head.

"I'll take what I want. I'll act like I want. And you will shut up." Anger surged through Harry. He used all his strength and brought up his legs to push the Slytherin off him. A second later Malfoy was glaring at him from the floor. Harry already had his pants on and was buttoning his shirt.

"You're insane Malfoy," Harry mumbled as he grabbed his jumper. When his head came out of the top it was met by Malfoy's knotted fist. Harry fell backwards from the punch, onto the bed once more, and once again Malfoy jumped after him. Before he could raise his hand to fight back his face was being virtually pounded by Malfoy's fists over and over again.

"Stupid… fucking… Potter." Malfoy punctuated each punch with another curse as he continued to turn Harry's face into a bloody mass. Through the pain Harry managed to think clearly enough to fumble for his wand. He found it in his pocket and pulled it out without Malfoy even noticing.

"Stupefy!" A red blast of light later Malfoy was again on the floor, this time unconscious. "Bloody hell," Harry muttered as he got off the bed. He stared at Malfoy for a moment, not quite comprehending all the things that had just happened. He decided that Malfoy truly would never be anything but an utter bastard. Harry left the unconscious Slytherin to wake up on his own, making a silent promise to get his revenge later.

He took the hidden pathway to the Whomping Willow, rolling out quickly across the grass to avoid the branches. He stalked up towards the castle, still fuming and still bleeding. He managed to avoid a group of first years coming out onto the grounds by hiding behind the door. He then took all the short cuts he knew to get to the Hospital Wing quickly. Once there he had to plead with Madam Pomfrey to stop asking questions about his injuries. He was _not_ going to tell anyone he had been beating up by Draco Malfoy. Why the usually duelling-fond Slytherin had suddenly resorted to fists was anyone's guess. Harry wondered vaguely if it had anything to do with his strange mood-swings and his inability to perform wordless magic. His thoughts about that were interrupted however when Madam Pomfrey said she wanted to tell Dumbledore.

"No, please! There's no need." Harry spent the next ten minutes trying to convince her it had been a Quiddith practice accident. When he finally managed to get away he went straight to bed, his thoughts revolving solely on how to get back at Malfoy.

-:-

NOTE: In this chapter I wanted to show the difference between the two Malfoy's. The "bad" Malfoy has all the bed characteristics that the original Malfoy had. So that includes: being in a foul mood all the time, being arrogant and also the ability to manipulate people to have his way with them, which I have in this case classed among his bad traits. I also consider pure magic to be a good thing, that's why the "good" Draco has most of the original Malfoy's powers and why the bad Malfoy had trouble with a simple cleaning spell.

I just wanted to explain the choices I made with Malfoy's character, and I didn't fancy telling you through the plot because that would mean writing unnatural sounding dialogue just to explain a lot.

Wow, long note. Please please pleeeease make my day and leave a short review!!!


	5. Arguing With Yourself

**Warning: **language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them.

**Note**: I have been a bit lacking in inspiration when it came to this story, but then one day I just sat down and started writing. This is the result. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review!

Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter because I wrote it very quickly and wanted to post it as fast as possible.

-:-

When Malfoy woke up he was still in the Shrieking Shack. It took about ten seconds for him to realize this, another five to remember how and why, and about a split-second for him to become angrier that he had ever been before. He cursed all the way back to school, using one of the secret passageways his father had told him about. When he reached the castle he decided he didn't want to go all the way down to the dungeons to change, especially since it would mean he would probably miss breakfast, so instead he headed straight for the Great Hall, every student he passed jumping out of his way the moment they saw the death-glare he sent them.

xxx

"Harry! Please wait!" Draco sprinted down the corridor; having made his way to where he was sure Harry would pass on his way to breakfast. He hadn't been able to locate the Gryffindor in Hogsmade yesterday and he wasn't taking any chances this time. Harry turned with a confused look in his eyes, which quickly transformed into a furious glare when he realized who was calling him, but he nevertheless stopped, a hand inside his robe clutching his wand. Ron stood beside him, looking tense and ready for anything. Hermione had a thoughtful expression.

"Harry…" he breathed when he came to a halt in front of the boy. "I'm so sorry," he managed after a while. Harry's glare turned into shock, then anger again, then back to a frown and then he gave up trying to figure out how to react and just crossed his arms over his chest and went for a blank expression.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Draco looked at him, his eyes pleading forgiveness.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you yesterday to go to Hogsmade. I overslept. I know it's a horrible excuse. I did try to find you. I searched the whole of Hogsmade, three times! But I couldn't find you. Please don't be mad, Harry." When Draco had finished Harry again had trouble finding the right way to react. After a while his face settled on a mixture of confusion and doubt.

"He's telling the truth, Harry," Hermione spoke up. Draco looked at her with hope in his eyes. Hermione would convince Harry he hadn't meant to stand him up, Draco was sure of it. "I ran into him in Hogsmade. He was very distraught about not finding you."

"Bloody hell!" Ron had suddenly found his voice. "What are you playing at, Malfoy? Hermione! This is some twisted joke isn't it?" Harry turned to his friends, determination in his eyes.

"Would you two go on ahead." It wasn't a question. Hermione nodded and started dragging a very shocked looking Ron down the stairs. Harry motioned Draco to follow him inside a classroom. He left the door open, but was confident no one would disturb them.

"Again, I'm really sorry, Harry," Draco began, but Harry held up his hand to stop him.

"What exactly _are_ you playing at Malfoy?" Harry tried to keep his voice steady, but the urge to hex Malfoy was making his wand hand twitch. He didn't draw his wand however, because he was now very sure that there was something _very_ wrong with Malfoy.

"I overslept! Please believe me Harry!" Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and saw something very strange: Sincerity. _What is wrong with him?_ Harry thought.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco?"

"Draco," Harry corrected automatically. "I'm beginning to think there is something wrong with you. Tell me the truth now. Do you remember following me to the Shrieking Shack and… trying to… get me into bed?" Harry was suddenly blushing and looking anywhere except at Draco. If he had looked up at the Slytherin he would have seen the look of utter shock spreading across the blonde's face.

"What? Are you insane! I mean… Merlin, Harry! Why would… I… No! I didn't even go near the Shack. I don't think it's right… to disturb the spirits when they're so… unruly." Harry looked at Draco again, trying to determine if the boy was telling the truth.

"So… you don't remember-"

"I remember looking for you all over Hogsmade! Hermione told you! She saw me."

"Yes, but only for a moment," Harry uttered the argument, but in his mind he was already convinced Draco was telling the truth, no matter how absurd that was. He had seen stranger things, after all.

"Please, believe me Harry. I could never… I mean… not like that," Draco finished in a whisper, staring at his shoes.

"Then there is something very odd going on around here. I'm no Hermione, but maybe we can figure this out."

"Or we could just ask Hermione for help? If you really… saw me or some impostor in the Shack then I think we need her help." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You admit that we need Hermione's help? A muggle-born?" Draco met Harry's eyes, a completely sincere and innocent look on his face.

"Well, she is the best witch in our year, Harry."

"Tell me I didn't just hear Draco Malfoy say that. Now I _know_ something is wrong with you. You hate Hermione!"

"No, I don't! I admit I was perhaps a little jealous of her abilities in the past, but I'm a better person now." Harry was staring at Draco in utter disbelief now.

"Ok… this is getting us nowhere… I'll have to remember to rub that in your face later. Right now let's just go to breakfast and talk to Dumbledore afterwards. I think this problem goes beyond even Hermione's abilities. You can eat with me." Draco's eyes immediately lit up and he smiled. Harry felt his insides flutter at the sight of it.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He was almost jumping up and down in anticipation. Harry almost laughed, but managed not to and just smiled.

"Yes, yes. Now let's go." Draco nodded enthusiastically and they made their way to the Great Hall together, earning quite a number of quizzical looks along the way.

xxx

Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall and looked about. By now several students from all houses were gaping at the two rivals standing nonchalantly side by side as if this close proximity wouldn't have caused them to hex one another on any other normal day. This was not a normal day however, as the whole student-body was about to find out.

"Potter!" Harry turned to Draco when he heard his name shouted because he recognized the voice as that of the Slytherin. But Draco looked just as shocked as Harry to hear the Gryffindor's name called out by someone sounding remarkably like himself. Both boys turned and looked out the door of Great Hall, along with the rest of the school, many rising from their seats to get a good look. What happened next caused a collective gasp to come from the whole school, including the staff table, and would also cause grandparents to tell their grandchildren about it many years later. Draco Malfoy strode into the Great Hall, looking positively livid. Before anyone had time to react, or even think, the furious Slytherin had walked straight up to Harry Potter and punched the boy in the face. Harry fell backwards with a grunt and lay on the floor clutching a very bloody nose.

"That's for leaving me to rot in that foul smelling place! My neck hurts like hell from sleeping on that dirty floor!" It was around this time that Malfoy noticed Harry wasn't jumping to his feet and fighting back. Harry was still holding a hand over his bleeding face, but his eyes were wide and staring, something Malfoy found immensely annoying. The Slytherin looked up to see if perhaps a teacher would be coming to the Golden boy's rescue any moment, having been so angry at first he hadn't even considered that it would be unwise to punch someone in front of the entire school. He frowned when he saw that not only had the entire school seen him punch their precious saviour in the face, but also they were just staring at him like Potter was doing. Even Dumbledore seemed to have lost the power of speech as he just sat in his chair with his eyebrows raised to dizzying heights.

"What?! Never seen someone get punched before!" He spat, looking around and glaring at as many as he could. He looked down at Potter again and felt the urge to kick the stupid looking sexy bastard that he was. Just as he was about to however someone cried out, someone sounding strangely familiar.

"Don't! Don't you dare harm him!" Malfoy spun around and found himself just as wide-eyed as the next student as he gaped at a wand pointed right at his heart, a wand being held by none other that himself. At first he thought perhaps he was looking at a mirror, but then why would his reflection want him not to hurt Potter? Then he thought he must be dreaming, but his neck was still hurting pretty badly so that was out. In the end he gave up thinking and just went with the flow.

"Why on earth not? It's Potter! Either we hurt him or insult him! Since he's obviously weak at the moment we should hurt him!" Malfoy didn't think about the fact that the term "we" had come so easily to him, it had to do with the whole no thinking strategy.

"We don't anymore! Harry is the kindest person we know and we will do anything except be nice from now on!" Draco had of course been just as surprised as Harry to see a replica of himself punching the boy he was in love with in the face. But now Harry was in pain and this crazy version of himself wanted to cause more. So he stopped thinking and went into action mode, also not wondering about the "we" aspect of the conversation.

"Nice!? We do not act nice to Potter!"

"It's Harry and yes, we do! Harry is perfect!"

"Ha! He _might_ be considered sexy, and we could be persuaded to shag the stupid Gryffindor, but nothing else!"

"Shag!? We do not use the word shag around Harry! We love him!"

"We may be split in two and completely off our rocker, but we to NOT LOVE HARRY BLOODY POTTER!"

"Yes, we do! He's kind and sweet and handsome!"

"Handsome yes. Worth shagging absolutely, but nothing else! He's the most stupid, insufferable, foolish, half-blood ever to walk the earth!"

"We do not talk like that about the man we love!"

"We will bloody well talk about him anyway we want!"

The rest of the school was still in shock, watching the yelling-contest like a tennis match. The two Draco Malfoys were red and screaming at the top of their lungs, the "in love with Harry"-Draco Malfoy still pointing his wand at the "only good for a shag"- Draco Malfoy. Harry was still on the floor, gaping along with the rest of the school. The two Malfoys seemed to be oblivious to the other students. Luckily Dumbledore regained his senses about halfway through the argument and made his way down towards the shouting Slytherins.

"I think that is enough, from both of you. You, along with Harry, will accompany me to my office. Now." Dumbledore's voice was calm, but left no room for discussion. The Malfoys stopped shouting abruptly and stared at Dumbledore for a few seconds before they both nodded simultaneously, the effect rather disconcerting.

"Harry," one of the Dracos bent down and helped Harry up. "Are you ok?" Harry nodded in response, unable to speak at the moment. The other Malfoy snorted, but kept silent after a pointed look from Dumbledore. The Headmaster took out his wand and waved it over Harry's nose.

"That should stop the bleeding for now. You may see Madam Pomfrey later to make sure it isn't disfigured. Now, come along." Dumbledore strode out of the Hall, one Malfoy trailing behind sending disgusted looks at the other Malfoy, who was holding on to Harry as if he might fall over any moment. When the doors closed behind the Headmaster and three students the rest of the Hall remained silent for exactly three seconds. Then the Hall erupted in loud conversations, though none as loud as the one the two Malfoys had just had. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances, but said nothing and continued eating instead.

-:-

So? Did you find it funny? I did while writing it, but maybe my sense of humour is a bit strange. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! This story isn't over yet! There are still complications left to write. I'm guessing at least two more chapters... maybe more depending on feedback.


	6. Two Sentient Beings

**Warning:** There's one bad word I think.

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter.

**Note:** Yay. New chapter. I love this story. Hope it isn't too confusing, but then again it is suppose to be a little confusing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

-:-

Harry, Draco, Draco and Dumbledore walked quickly up to the Headmaster's office. Once inside Dumbledore sat behind his desk and motioned for the three students to sit after he had conjured up an extra chair. Harry sat down directly opposite Dumbledore, with a Malfoy on either side. He kept sneaking glances at both of them, trying to remember which was which. It wasn't that hard seeing as one had his arms crossed tight over his chest and wore a rather ugly scowl, while the other sat attentively watching the Headmaster with no hint of anything except curiosity. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at the Headmaster pleadingly.

"Now… would anyone of you have any idea when this… splinching took place?"

"Splinching? Are you implying that we were once… one!?" The Malfoy on Harry's left cried indignantly, though he fell silent when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"I see no other possibility. You did have an apparating class on Friday, did you not?" The three students nodded. "And did you experience anything unusual?"

"No, nothing!" "Well, yes." The two Malfoys had spoken at the same time.

"You be quiet. You speak." Dumbledore nodded to the Malfoy on Harry's right, who looked a bit uncertain.

"I apparated into the forest. I remember thinking that the charm to allow apparating inside the Great Hall must have been weak or something," he said in a polite voice, the other Malfoy scoffed.

"See! He must be an impostor. Why else haven't I seen him until now? He's been sneaking around destroying our reputation!"

"Silence," Dumbledore declared. "First let us make matters a bit easier. I will call you Malfoy." He pointed at the Slytherin to Harry's left. "And you Draco." He pointed to Harry's right. "Now. Malfoy. Are you absolutely certain you felt nothing? Did you apparate at all?"

"I… I _may_ have felt like I was apparating, but I didn't move!" He said defensively.

"And do you not find if a bit peculiar that you say "we" more often than "I"? And you did just refer to it as "our" reputation?" Malfoy's mouth opened and closed a few times before he found his voice.

"I can say I. See! This is ridiculous! You're crazy if you think we were ever the same person! We don't see how that would even work!" He suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth, a look of horror on his face. "We mean. _I _mean that _I _don't see how that would even work!"

"Yes, well I am afraid that is the only explanation. Though I must admit that I have never encountered this kind of splinching. Usually it's a leg or another body-part that is left behind… Malfoy, Draco. Did you take any potions that day?"

"No!" "Yes." Harry suddenly started rubbing his temples. Hearing the two Malfoys speak in unison was not only disconcerting, but it was giving him a headache.

"Shut it! We're not supposed to tell anyone!" Malfoy hissed. Draco looked down at his hands.

"Draco?" Dumbledore's voice was calm. He waited patiently for the boy to look up and nod. "What kind of potion was it?"

"Don't tell him! We'll get in trouble!"

"Be quiet," Dumbledore's voice was still calm, but the pointed glance in Malfoy's direction left the Slytherin speechless. Draco shifted in his chair, glancing at Harry who nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"We don't know what it's called. We're not sure what it does even. Our father has been making us take it once a month for a few years now. Says it keeps us under control. Makes us act like a Malfoy. All we know is that the moment I appeared in the forest I felt free. Before we were always so... constricted. It's hard to explain. But now I can finally feel what I want. We can be ourselves." Harry blinked a couple of times, trying to understand everything Draco had said. It was confusing the way the boy jumped from "I" and "we" all the time. Dumbledore nodded and leaned back in his chair, deep in thought.

"I think," he said after a pause. "That the potion must be to keep a part of you under control. Pushing certain traits away from the surface. I must speak to Severus about it, but I think the potion has affected your splinching. Draco seems to possess certain traits Lucius would not want his son to have."

"But Professor," Harry finally spoke up.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was just thinking. Malfoy here not only is acting more like a git than usual."

"Hey!"

"Silence. Go on, Harry."

"But he's much weaker too. Like with magic. And his insults are kind of… stupid. And the way he just punched me instead of hexing me. Lucius wouldn't want his son to be weak like that, even if it meant him being more ruthless."

"Yes, you are right Harry. Clearly this is a complicated situation. The potion is part of the mystery, but somehow Draco Malfoy has been splinched into one good and one bad version."

"Three guesses who's the bad version," Harry mumbled before he could stop himself.

"Watch it you little-"

"Silence." Dumbledore sighed. Things were getting repetitive. "I must speak with the head of the Departement of Magical Transportation and your Apparitions Instructor. Along with the help of Severus we will find a way to get you back together."

"No!" The two Slytherins shouted in unison.

"No?" Dumbledore enquired, clearly a bit surprised. The two Malfoys looked at each other, then _Malfoy_ nodded to _Draco _who nodded back before speaking.

"Sir, we don't want to be… un-splinched. I don't want to feel trapped anymore. We're better off as we are now."

"Yeah. We, I don't want to have that… weakling stuck in me! We refuse!" Ignoring the last comment Dumbledore sighed.

"Then I guess there is nothing more to do."

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the Headmaster. "You can't be serious! They have to… I means you can't just leave them like this!"

"I am afraid Harry that if neither of them want to be put back together then we cannot force them. They are now, confusing though it may seem, two separate sentient beings. We cannot force them to become one again. However. You two _must_ promise me not to fight with one another over _anything_. No arguing of any nature. If you cannot behave then we _will_ be forced to take action."

"Yes, sir." The two Malfoys agreed simultaneously, Harry's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Good. Now off you go. You may still have time for dinner. I suggest _Draco_ eat with Harry at the Gryffindor table. I will arrange for… Draco to have his own bedroom close to the Slytherin dormitory since there is no room there for an extra bed at such short notice. Good evening." He rose, indicating that the conversation was over. Harry was dragged out of the Headmaster's office by a smiling Draco, still feeling slightly dazed at the outcome of the meeting. Malfoy walked ahead of them, glancing over his shoulder now and again. Before they reached the last stair he stopped and turned.

"How are we going to divide up our stuff? We're not sharing!"

"Oh, you can have it all. I don't care about such _materialistic _things." Draco smiled, hugging Harry closer. The Gryffindor looked from one Malfoy to the other and blinked as if he was only now just seeing them.

"Merlin… this is going to be weird," he said tiredly.

"Shut it, Potty. We made this decision. It has nothing to do with you."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Harry shook his head, trying to make the dizziness go away. Every time he heard them speaking it was as if Malfoy was talking to himself, which in fact he was, but if you didn't look directly at them it sounded as if he had schizophrenia or something, which perhaps wasn't that far off the mark. Needless to say the effect was _very_ strange and confusing because they sounded alike, but at the same time didn't. Harry shook his head again. Nope, didn't help.

"We'll talk to him anyway we want. He's a stupid Gryffindor."

"Stop that. We, _I_ love him! I'm just glad we, argh! _I_ can finally express it!"

"Stop it!" Both Malfoys turned to look at Harry, who was breathing heavily and rubbing his temples again. "Listen. Just stop talking about me like I'm not here. Remember what Dumbledore said? No fighting! Come on. I'm hungry. Draco you're eating with me. Malfoy… get lost." Even though that sentence made absolutely no sense Harry still felt calmer after he said it. Draco beamed while Malfoy scowled. Harry turned and started walking down the stairs. Draco, after smirking ever so slightly at Malfoy, hurried after him.

"Well, see if we, argh! _I_ care!" They heard Malfoy call from behind them, but neither turned to look. Harry and Draco made their way into the Great Hall for the second time that evening. There was luckily still food left. Harry felt all eyes on him as he led Draco over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. A collective gasp rang through the hall, Harry presumed because Malfoy had just entered, but he didn't turn to look. The pair sat down, Draco nodding politely to the gaping Gryffindors while Harry tried to distract himself by helping himself to whatever food was closest.

"Errr, Harry?" Ron's voice made Harry wince slightly. He knew he would have to explain it all, but the thought of it made his head ache even more. He looked up and sure enough everyone was staring at him, waiting for an explanation. Harry looked at Draco who simply smiled before taking a small sip from his pumpkin juice.

"Ron, Hermione, meet Draco. Draco these are my friends Ron and Hermione." He said weakly, failing to sound even remotely amused. Ron frowned while Hermione remained pensive as always.

"Harry, I know who your friends are, silly," Draco said playfully. "I think they want you to explain, but I can do that." He turned to Ron and Hermione who looked at him a little doubtfully. "There was an accident while I was-"

"Apparating? I knew it!" Hermione cut him off. Draco just smiled and nodded.

"Yes, exactly. How on earth did you figure it out? But then again you are the smartest witch in our year." Draco reached over to help himself to some potatoes, not noticing the shocked faces around the table. Harry couldn't help but snicker, he had heard Draco give Hermione a compliment before after all.

"Amazing. You really are splinched. All traits divided between you. I suppose you got the good manners and honesty?" Hermione stared in slight aw at Draco, who didn't seem to notice at all.

"You mean this Draco only has characteristics that the original Draco Malfoy had?" Ron asked Hermione, who nodded.

"Yes, exactly."

"Ha! You're kidding me! No way is there any part of Draco that's that nice." Ron laughed.

"Ron." Harry gave him a look that made him shut up.

"Harry? Why exactly is Draco sitting here?" Hermione asked. "Not that I mind or anything! As long as he keeps… behaving." Harry was about to reach into his imagination for a more suitable explanation when Draco cut him off, rather rudely perhaps.

"We're in love!" He beamed and took Harry's hand in his as if for emphasis. Silence followed that statement as Ron and Hermione gaped at the joined hands. Draco seemed unperturbed by the staring at first, but then realizing Harry was staring just as much as the others he quickly let go and sounded uncertain. "Aren't we Harry?" He asked, voice dripping with hope. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and felt his resolve crumbling. It was what he had always wanted wasn't it? A nice caring Draco who was nice to his friends as well. It seemed too perfect.

"Of course," he heard himself say right before Ron gasped and Hermione oddly enough squealed.

"That's marvellous!" She exclaimed just at the same time Ron yelled: "Bloody hell!" They looked at each other, both shocked at the other's statement and trying to wear the other down by their piecing gaze alone. Of course in any staring contest between Ron and Hermione, the brown-haired Gryffindor won out in the end. Ron bowed his head.

"Whatever makes you happy Harry," he mumbled.

"That's right. We are both happy for you." Hermione stated. "Ever since Draco here told me he liked you I have been convincing Ron that I suspected you felt the same way. This is perfect!"

"Yeah, just as long as the other Malfoy doesn't get in the way," Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, Harry. He's not going to bother us." Draco patted him reassuringly on his shoulder.

"I hope not."

-:-

Remember to review!!! I need them or else my muse runs dry!!


	7. Staying Apart And Working Together

**Note**: I know it's been a while and I'm SO SORRY, but my muse just decided to go on holiday. It's back now, but unfortunately this is just a filler chapter of sorts to get the dynamic of the two Dracos and make Harry's feelings clear. I hope you enjoy it and I promise to try my best to get the next chapter out sooner!

**Note 2**: Thanks a million to my wonderful beta! My sis Rokkis! Elsker deg! I highly recommend her fluffy one shot wonder "FALLING in love." It's so cute I want to cuddle it all day long.

-:-

After breakfast Draco was informed that he would have his own dorm located in the same corridor as the Slytherin common room, something that the rest of the Slytherin at first were very pleased with, but would very soon learn to regret…

The first class of the day was (of course) potions. Draco and Malfoy almost sat on each other as they both sat down in the same chair (the one that usually only held one Malfoy). Malfoy glared while Draco ignored him and sat down slightly to the left so that Malfoy could sit beside him. At that moment Snape came billowing into the classroom (his robes billowed that is) and scowled with his usual disdain at the class.

"I am sure many of you are wondering why we are graced with the presence of _two_ Malfoys today," Snape said in a tone that indicated he clearly did not approve of his favourite student being involved in this sort of accident. Several students nodded silently. Draco looked up attentively, oblivious to the tone, while Malfoy's scowl mimicked Snape's. "I, however, will not waste precious time trying to explain it to you all. I have been asked to inform you, however, that the one on the left is to be referred to as Draco, and the other Malfoy. Now get to work!" With that he waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board. There were bustling sounds as half the students rose to get the necessary ingredients. It wasn't until everybody was seated that people started noticing something decidedly _odd._

Draco and Malfoy (everybody shook their heads to try and get their minds around this decidedly odd sentence, but wait, there's more…) were sitting beside each other and working not only quietly, but also _very_ co-ordinately. It was like they were two halves of one whole, oh, wait they _were_. Realisation dawned on the rest of the students as they watched Malfoy slip one ingredient into the cauldron, not missing a beat while he continued cutting up the next, and then Draco's hand coming up to stir five times anti-clockwise without looking up from his potions book. Even Snape seemed rather dazed as he watched the strange couple working as one. He tore his gaze away from his now _two_ favourite students and looked at the class.

"If you're all finished studying Draco and Malfoy here then I suggest you get to your own potions!"

xxx

"Harry! Wait up!" Three Gryffindors turned to see _Draco_ run up to them right after potions. He stopped and gave a genuine smile that would most likely have made Lucius cry out in horror. Harry couldn't help but smile back. He had never seen Draco smile before and was now going to enjoy every one of them.

"We'll just go. You can catch up later I'm sure," Hermione said, dragging a mildly protesting Ron after her. Draco waved after them, something Harry found unbelievably cute for some reason, and turned back to Harry.

"What's your next class?"

"Erm… DADA," Harry said.

"What?" Draco frowned.

"You know. Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh… I've never heard that before. DADA. Clever," Draco grinned.

"Eh, yeah." Harry wondered if the original Draco Malfoy never used the abbreviation either. Had Malfoy always sounded so _proper?_ Of course he was a Malfoy, and they were supposed to be proper, but the Draco Malfoy, Harry knew, always seemed more arrogant and prattish (a word invented especially for Malfoy) than proper.

"So I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Come one. Stop talking to Potter. We're going to be late." Draco opened his mouth to say goodbye, but was suddenly yanked rather rudely away by Malfoy and pulled up the steps. Draco shrugged apologetically and all Harry could do was wave before the couple disappeared round the corner.

xxx

"God, you two don't have a single brain cell between you do you?" Malfoy drawled at Crabbe and Goyle who had obviously said something stupid during their conversation about Quiddith. It wasn't that Malfoy didn't usually comment on the brain capacity of his fellow students, it was just that now he was doing it _all the time_, and frankly even the Slytherins were getting sick of it (and it had only been half a day!) Even Pansy had started avoiding the Slytherin Ice Prince. She decided that perhaps the other Malfoy would be more susceptible to her charms so she made her way out of the Slytherin common room, carefully avoiding Malfoy's newest rant about the right way of addressing him to a group of terrified first-years.

She wondered where the other Malfoy could be. Then decided that since it was such a lovely day the Gryffindors were most likely sitting outside on the grass somewhere. She walked hurriedly out of the dungeons and out into the sunshine. Scanning the grounds she soon spotted the small group of Gryffindors sitting in the shade of one of the many large trees not far from the lake. She headed over to them immediately.

"Harry, are you sure that's right?" Draco said cheerfully, looking over the Gryffindor's shoulder at the potions homework in Harry's lap. Green eyes danced briefly over the ten inches he had already written, but couldn't find where he had gone wrong. He looked up at Draco, who was suddenly very close.

"I don't see it." He said and Draco leaned over him, his chest touching Harry's back and pointed to a sentence he had just written. Harry found himself holding his breath for some reason at Draco's close proximity.

"There silly, you've written that pomegranate juice is the main ingredient in a strengthening potion, when it's salamander blood. The juice is only added at the last second and it's five drops not ten." Harry looked at his essay and frowned. He checked his book and sure enough he had read it wrong somehow. He wondered for the umpteenth time that day why he was so distracted.

"Oh," he said lamely.

"Oh, you're so cute," Draco cooed before settling back against the tree and going back to his book, not noticing the three students staring at him with mild shock.

"Blimey, I'm never going to get used to hearing Malfoy talk like that," Ron mumbled.

"It's Draco, remember," Hermione scolded quietly, nudging him in the side. Ron just grunted in response and went back to his homework. Harry continued to stare at Draco for a few moments before reluctantly going back to his work, silently marvelling for the millionth time how different Draco looked when he wasn't scowling or insulting anyone. He looked so… normal would be the right word, and not to mention quite adorable.

"Draaaaco!" Four heads shot up to see Pansy Parkinson practically running over to them. Three of them cringed while the last just waved pleasantly.

"Pansy!" Draco stood and gave the Slytherin girl a warm hug. Pansy's eyes widened slightly at the friendly greeting, but she quickly composed herself when they separated.

"Oh, _Draco_, I'm so glad I found you. Do you realise that _Malfoy_ is being a complete jerk!"

"You mean even more so than usual?" Ron asked casually, earning him another hard nudge in the side. "Hey. It's an automatic reaction ok!? I can't help it!"

"Draco dearest," Pansy went on, completely ignoring Ron's comment. "Could you please come and help me with some homework? You must be sick of hanging around with _Gryffindors_ all day," she glared at the offending Gryffindors over Draco's shoulder before giving him the most innocent look she could muster, which wasn't that innocent at all.

"But Pansy I like hanging out with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Besides Harry and I are together now. But you can come and sit with us if you like." Pansy's mouth dropped open and she just gaped at Draco for the longest time. Ron gave Harry a look that said: "I can't believe you let him say things like that!" After Draco's statement during breakfast that they were quote "in love" Harry had spent the entire day convincing his friends that he had just agreed because he hadn't wanted Draco to cause a scene. After all a nice Draco was something worth preserving. Hermione had kept reminding Harry of what she had told him about how that they both (here Ron gave an almost imperceptible snort) wanted them to be happy, but to Harry it was a little too much too soon. He liked this knew Draco, he was everything he had dreamed of, but they hadn't even kissed yet (kissed _this_ Draco yet, he reminded himself) so he decided to not admit to anything just yet. He may have had a crush on Draco Malfoy for a long time, but he couldn't be sure if that crush automatically transferred to this new Draco.

"Eh… I'm sorry, Draco darling… what did you say?" Pansy tried, sounding very hopeful that she had simply misheard.

"I said you can come and sit with us if you like," Draco repeated, smiling.

"No… before that."

"That I like sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"No, after that."

"… that we're together?" Again Pansy's mouth hung open for a long time before she managed to speak, but when she did, she more than made up for her silence.

"But Draco! How could you?! Do I mean nothing to you?! You're worse than the other Malfoy! At least he agrees that Gryffindors are insufferable to be around! How can you be with Harry Potter of all people!? He's, he's… Potter! And all this time you didn't even tell me you were gay! … You… you deceived me! You lied! I hate you Draco Malfoy! I'm glad you splinched! At least the other Malfoy isn't in love with Harry Fucking Potter! Screw you!" Pansy was by now close to tears and she turned around and ran back to the castle before the tears could fall. The foursome stared after her in different degrees of shock and amusement. After a moment Draco sat back down again, his eyes a little wider than normal.

"Well… that didn't go well. Maybe I should go and apologies?" Draco mused.

"Are you kidding? What do you have to apologies for?" Harry, Hermione and Draco all turned to look at Ron, who blushed slightly at his outburst. "I'm just saying she's a stupid cow who you finally got rid of!"

"But I could have told her before. I mean I have been in love with Harry for a while… maybe I should have told her sooner."

"Wait… you've been in love with Harry since before you got splinched?" Hermione asked and all eyes were on Draco now, who blushed much more than Ron had and looked away.

"Well… of course… it's kind of hard to remember because it's like remembering someone else's memories and feelings, but I guess I never admitted it to myself, but I know I've had feelings for you since forth year."

"Really?" Harry asked, staring into Draco's eyes, which smiled and then he nodded. Harry suddenly felt as if he was floating. The fact that Draco had felt something for him before meant that it wasn't just the splinching that had caused this new Draco to suddenly fall in love with him. Harry couldn't help it and smiled back, forgetting completely the two shocked faces staring at them. Suddenly he knew without a doubt that his crush for Draco Malfoy was in reality just a crush on _Draco_.

-:-

I know this chapter is short. Forgive me and review!


	8. A Visit From Lucius

**Note:** I know Lucius would probably be in Azkaban in the books, but I think you've all guessed this is AU, so pretend he's out thanks to his connections or something.

Sorry this chapter took a while, but I had to finish writing an essay. I'm done with that though so next chapter I promise will be up by the end of next week. (And I mean it because I actually know what's going to happen compared to most of my other fics.)

A BIG thanks to my beta: Rokkis. She just posted her second story "The Bet" which I absolutely loooove. It's so funny and fluffy. Go read it! (Right after you read this of course ;-) You rock Rokkis.

-:-

The next day Draco was sitting with the Gryffindors while Malfoy was surrounded by a rather sullen looking bunch of Slytherin, all trying desperately to avoid the Ice

Prince's eye in case he decided to pounce on them.

"Draco, you will join Malfoy in Dumbledore's office right away," Snape said in a monotone voice, then added as an after thought: "You're father is here." This news made Draco's heart start to race. Of course, why wouldn't a father make an appearance when his only son was splinched in two and refusing to be put back together? He looked over at Harry, who was looking genuinely concerned. This immediately made him feel slightly better. He gave Harry's hand a little squeeze, more for his own benefit than Harry's, and nodded politely to Ron and Hermione. His heart warmed a little more when he hard Ron's voice, muffled by his breakfast.

"Good luck."

xxx

"Draco…" Lucius struggled with himself, trying to decide if he could call his other son by his last name. Draco and Malfoy came silently into the Headmaster's office, neither knowing what to say and both a little afraid. Lucius looked ready kill someone for causing him this discomfort. He turned and glared at Dumbledore, who sat with twinkling eyes behind his desk.

"Why hasn't he been un-splinched? Surely you have called the Ministry? Why have they not been here to fix this?" He continued to glare, his voice dangerously close to yelling. Draco and Malfoy glanced at each other; somehow they both knew it was wise to keep silent for the moment.

"I am afraid the Ministry has been notified of the incident, and an official was here to ask a few questions, but other than that there is nothing they can do," Dumbledore answered, his voice almost cheery.

"Don't tell me they can't put them back together?"

"No, nothing like that I assure you, but you must realize that you now have two sons. Two sons who wish to retain their independence." Lucius stared at Dumbledore, completely at a loss for words for the first time in his life. He turned suddenly and focused his glare on his sons, both squirming under the scrutiny. Draco thought it was best to speak first; he glanced at his twin, for lack of a better term, and saw an almost imperceptible nod. Malfoy obviously understood this required Draco's calmer temper.

"Father, please allow me to explain-"

"This is insane," Lucius cut him off, looking tired suddenly and turning away from them again, as if the effort to look at them was too much. "How could this happen? What on earth could have possessed you to stay splinched?"

"We can't help it, father. We are two separate beings now. You can't blame us for not wanting to go back to the ways things were. We're happier this way. I mean, what would it be like for me to be Draco Malfoy again? Would I still be me? Or would Draco disappear?" He almost added _"again,"_ but bit his tongue, wondering what on earth could have made him want to say that. Lucius was glaring at them again. He looked back and forth between them before his eyes landed on Draco.

"Draco?" The blond nodded. Lucius looked at Malfoy, once again at a loss.

"Just call me Malfoy, father. It's ok. We don't have a middle name after all. I should really find a first name though." Draco marvelled silently how calm Malfoy seemed. Perhaps Lucius was the only one that could subdue that awful temper of his, though right now Lucius looked far from intimidating. In fact he looked almost like a concerned father. Draco had apparently thought one second too soon, for Lucius steeled himself all of a sudden and put on his best stern face.

"You will be un-splinched. I am your father and you will do this."

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, is that entirely necessary?" Dumbledore asked, still sounding almost cheerful. "You have two sons. You need to think about what is best for them."

"I am their father and I will decide what is best for them!" Lucius put his hands on Dumbledore's desk and glared at the old man. Draco had never seem his father lose this much of his composure. It was scary, but Dumbledore seemed unaffected.

"If you insist on putting them back together against their will I will be forced to take legal action and contest your right to make that decision." Lucius actually went wide-eyed at this.

"You wouldn't dare!" he hissed. "Besides you would never win."

"I believe I would have a strong case. They are _two_ sentient beings. We don't know enough about this kind of splinching to make any decision about it yet. For all we know we could be destroying one of them if we were to un-splinch them. And even if the Wizengamot didn't agree with me, which in all likelihood they would, it would still take time. A _long_ time." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes shone even more brightly as Lucius struggled with himself. He looked ready to burst. His face was red and his wand hand was twitching on the desk.

"Father," Draco ventured and then winced as Lucius spun around to glare at them. "Please understand."

"I understand that you are… both disobeying me." His voice was deceptively calm, something Draco almost shivered at. "I want you both to think hard on this. When this reached the papers it will be very bad. I don't want my… sons splashed across the front paged with who knows what kind of crazy lies. No doubt there will be wild speculation about the inheritance. If you know what's best for you… you will do as I say." Draco gulped audibly and glanced at Malfoy, who seemed just as afraid. Their eyes met and again a silent sort of communication took place. Draco took a deep breath. No going back now.

"We're sorry father. We can't. It's impossible. We-"

"We can't go back to how things were. Besides I've gotten used to having him around. We're like a team." Malfoy shot a grin at his twin and Draco was shocked at how reckless he was. Trying to lighten the mood with a joke while Lucius Malfoy was present was not something that had been done before. Lucius stared at them, his face going even redder, but he held his voice low, refusing to allow another outburst through.

"You will regret your decision. That much I guarantee. Again I ask how this happened. Neither one seems to act remotely like the original, who I know would not disobey me." He shot them one more Malfoy senior glare before turning to Dumbledore again. "And I don't see how they can be two halves if I can't find any of the original characteristics of my son in them."

"Actually I was hoping you would be able to answer that," Dumbledore replied, his eyes still bloody twinkling, but with more determination behind his spectacles. Draco almost gasped and was about to say something, but he was too late. "Did Draco ever take any _potions_ on a regular basis? Some sort of mood-altering potion perhaps?" Lucius stared at Dumbledore, his face blank once again, but Draco had no doubt his father was closer to hexing the Headmaster than he had ever been, and that was saying something. He righted himself and adjusted his collar slightly.

"None that I know of," he answered will a Malfoy's cold politeness and Draco was in awe how well his father schooled his expression. The shock was gone and here stood Lucius Malfoy once again; a tower of self-control. "If that is all then I will take my leave." He swept towards the fireplace without waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry father," Draco made one last attempt, but Lucius didn't even look at him as he threw a handful of floopowder into the fireplace. A few seconds later and the green flames flickered back to their usual colour.

"You may go back to your classes now," Dumbledore told them. "Don't worry. I won't let anybody force you together without your consent."

"Thanks," Draco said and they left the office. They made their way to their first class, not that late and a little hungry as they had only had half a breakfast. As they stepped into the charms corridor Malfoy spoke:

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

"What?" Draco stopped and turned to face Malfoy, who had his smirk in place.

"I said you're pathetic. You were scared shitless in there. And so _desperate _for father's forgiveness."

"You were just as scared!"

"Maybe, but at least I managed not to show it! You wear your heart on your sleeve like a stupid Gryffindor!"

"Better than only showing anger and being a total git all the time!"

"Oh, please. At least I'm a Slytherin. You've turned into a Gryffindor wannabe."

"You're no more a Slytherin than I am. You snap at everybody."

"I've always done that."

"No, you used to have more tact than that. Everybody, even the Slytherins hate you now. Soon enough they'll crack and you'll lose your place," Draco didn't wait for a reply and instead turned and walked briskly towards their charms class. A smug smile played on his lips as he remembered the shocked look on Malfoy's face. He didn't even feel weird anymore that he had to look into his own shocked face. The "Am I sure I'm not looking in a mirror?"-feeling was almost gone. He grinned as he heard Malfoy suddenly hurry to catch up. Running was very un-Malfoy-like.

xxx

"Harry?" Draco asked nervously as he and the trio left the Great Hall after dinner. Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, turned. "Could I please come with you to the Tower? I don't want to go back to my rooms yet. It's lonely there." Ron, managed not to snicker (turns out it is possible to get used to a nice!Draco) and Hermione shot him a warning glance, but it wasn't very effective since she was smiling herself. Harry glanced at his friends, who shrugged, and turned back to Draco, who was giving him a puppy-eyed look.

"Sure, I guess."

"Oh, thank you Harry!" Draco smiled from ear to ear and embraced Harry in a tight hug, and before Harry knew what was happening he felt Draco kiss his cheek and step away. Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco, feeling his cheek burn strangely where Draco had kissed him.

"Come on, let's go already," Ron said and they all followed him towards the Tower. All Harry could think of was the innocent kiss Draco had given him. When he had kissed the other Malfoy it had been hard and almost painful, and later he had discovered Malfoy only wanted to shag. Draco had kissed him because he had been grateful, and sweet. There wasn't any ulterior motive, nor any lust crazed Slytherin cunning behind it. Harry felt his insides flutter, something they had been doing increasingly often in Draco's company. The four rounded a corner and were met with the most unwelcome version of Malfoy, a sneer on his face within half a second. He stepped in front of Draco, ignoring the Gryffindors, who still thought seeing the two Malfoys together was too disconcerting to say anything yet.

"So? Off to the Tower with your little Gryffindorks? Father would be even more horrified when he hears that. I guess there won't be any debate about the inheritance after all," he sneered. Draco stepped back as Malfoy took a step forward. Suddenly both Harry and Ron had stepped between them, Hermione standing by with a warning hand near her wand.

"Sod off, ferret-face," Ron said. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the redhead then gazed at Draco between Harry and Ron's shoulders.

"So, you've got yourself Gryffindor bodyguards now? How utterly pathetic. I'm glad we never have to be un-splinched. You're weakness is a disgrace. I wanted you to know I wrote father and told him how useless you are. I expect a favourable reply. I can probably even convince him to disown you."

"Shut up, with your writing skills I'd be surprised if he even managed to read it. Looks like the only Malfoy trait you got was The Sneer."

"Why you little!" Malfoy moved closer, but suddenly found two wands very close to his nose.

"Back off," Harry said his voice hard. Malfoy looked at him and smirked.

"Are you sure you want me to do that, _Harry?_"

"Get back-"

"Sure you don't want to finish what we started?" Malfoy asked, feigning an innocent voice and leering at Harry.

"What's he talking about, Harry?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes off Malfoy, nor removing his wand.

"Oh, you haven't told your little friends about our encounter? You seemed to be enjoying yourself… at first."

"Yeah, right before I cursed you and left you to rot. I thought you were Draco. Now bugger off! Before all four of us hex you so bad you won't wake up for a month!" Malfoy gave them all one last sneer and then turned and started walking down the corridor. He had only gone a few steps, however, when he suddenly turned and whipped out his wand. Before he could even think to utter a spell, three different jinxes hit him. A moment later he was a quivering body on the floor. The three Gryffindors moved closer and stood over him.

"What did you hit him with?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Nothing that'll kill him. I think he'll wake up eventually," she smiled.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry exclaimed then shared a laugh.

"Is he… ok?" Draco's voice was very soft. The Gryffindors turned and saw he hadn't moved from his previous spot. He looked a little pale and worried. Harry went to him immediately and put his arms around his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Draco looked up at him, for a moment his face was blank, then a grin spread over his face.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm great." Harry grinned back.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. Coming over to Draco and Harry, Hermione following. "We get to have one nice Draco who's polite and can actually hold an interesting conversation. AND we get one Malfoy we get to hex all the time!" They all laughed and Draco felt better than he ever had in a long time. They all walked back to the Gryffindor common room, reminiscing about Malfoy's shocked face before he was hit, and laughing like it was something completely normal to discuss with their new Slytherin friend.

xxx

Malfoy woke with a groan, luckily in his bed. Apparently a teacher had found him and returned him to his dorm. He stretched and got out of bed, the memory of the three jinxes descending on him with sudden force. His jaw clenched and he felt his face turn red. Potter was going to pay. That was the second time he had left him to sleep off a spell. Malfoy would make sure he regretted it.

"Malfoy? You up?" Blaise came into the room, a lot more subdued than usual. Malfoy rounded on him.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from me!" he shouted. Blaise didn't need telling twice and was gone within a second. Malfoy breathed heavily, suddenly remembering Draco's words yesterday, and then an evil smile spread across his face. Oh, he could be every bit the Slytherin he used to be. He was going to get Potter back. Not through curses or pranks, but with good old Slytherin cunning. A plan forming in his mind, he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast in his best mood since the splinching.

-:-

I'm soooo sorry if you hate cliffhangers. But I love them so I can't help but write them. I'll try to write the next chapter soon. Please leave a review so I know if you guys like where I'm going with this! Suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated.


	9. Getting Together

Note: Just a reminder: The story is AU so the scene in the bathroom never happened, and Harry and Ginny were never together either

-:-

"Harry?" a small voice said, breaking the peaceful silence of the Gryffindor dorm room. Harry barely suppressed a groan. It seemed as if every time he managed to get back to where he was in the rather complicated chapter in his potions book Draco would speak up in that same annoying little voice. He found himself wondering why he had agreed to let Draco come with them to the Tower, then he cursed his friends for abandoning him almost immediately, no doubt his so-called friends thought he wanted alone time with Draco. It wasn't that he suddenly found that he hated the new Draco, far from it, but there was just something missing, and it wasn't the insults of the old Draco Malfoy. No, but perhaps a part of him missed the fire the old Draco Malfoy ignited in him? Whatever it was he assured himself for the thousandth time that day that he would get over it, and learn to appreciate what the new Draco had that the old didn't, like proper manners and a certain cuteness.

"Yes, Draco?" He answered, not looking up from his book.

"Well… remember the other day when I told your friends we were in love?" Harry's eyes widened, and his body went deadly still, but he didn't look up yet.

"Yeah?" He said, trying to sound casual, and failing.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I spoke too soon. I mean, I've told you several times how much I care about you, but you haven't really said anything… at all." Draco sounded like a hurt puppy, and Harry really wanted to reassure him that he did in fact care about him, but was he entirely sure yet? Harry finally looked up and saw the mixture of hope and dread in Draco's eyes, so unlike the old Malfoy.

"To tell you the truth I did have a sort of crush on the old you, or it was more like lust since I hated your personality, but now you're nice and all so I guess I could start to like that part of you too… but I don't know yet," Harry had averted his eyes from Draco during his explanation. "I think you should ask me that again… later."

"Oh." Harry tried to ignore the hurt in Draco's voice. Why couldn't he just admit that he wanted to give it a proper go? Did he still have some unconscious trust issues? Or was he just naturally horrible at romance in general? Harry was about to change his mind and just tell Draco he wanted to snog him silly because he was so damn cute all the time. But it was like his mind was just as divided as Draco himself.

"We should study," Draco said his voice surprisingly devoid of emotion. Harry nodded and tried to forget the hollow feeling inside him.

It wouldn't be the last time Draco asked about Harry's feelings. Apparently "later" in Draco's vocabulary meant a few hours, or a day at most. Harry avoided those kinds of conversations like the plague, and was surprisingly Slytherin-like in his answers: Vague and neutral. He was almost ready to snap at the blond, but he kept reminding himself that Draco was just being Draco now. Some times he would think Draco was so cute and kissable that he almost did kiss him, other times he was just plain annoying. The dilly-dallying with the question was beginning to wear on Harry's mind. But luckily that soon changed…

xxx

Harry was feeling better today than he had in a long time. He had woken up pretty early, feeling rested. He felt elated as he got dressed and was constantly picturing Draco smiling at him. He had finally decided that he wanted to kiss the nice Draco, and he was absolutely sure that it would be ten times better than kissing mean-Malfoy. What better way to avoid fumbling with words and confessions of feelings? He would do this the Gryffindor way and it was going to work. He knew it. Ron shook his head as Harry walked passed him down the stairs to the common room, humming.

"I'm going to wait for Hermione," Ron called as Harry made his way to the portrait hole.

"Ok, I'm going to find Draco," Harry replied with a grin. Ron shook his head again, but grinned back.

xxx

"Well, hello there, _Draco_," a voice drawled, causing said Slytherin to halt in his tracks. He was taking a short-cut up to the Gryffindor common room entrance, wanting to meet Harry the second he left the Tower. Draco turned slowly and looked down to see Blaise standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Blaise… was there something you wanted?" He tried to sound unafraid, but the way Blaise smirked at him was making him apprehensive.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wondering when you suddenly found out that you're too good for Slytherin and started to become a Gryffindor wannabe?" Draco frowned, unsure what the right answer was. The truth was that Blaise Zabini would give anything to have the old Draco Malfoy back. He hated the new Malfoy as much as the rest of the Slytherins, and the rest of the students, but he didn't want a nice, cute and cuddly Draco either. And since he couldn't bully Malfoy for fear of his life, he had decided to make life difficult for Draco, just because he could.

"I'm still a Slytherin. I just thought it would be easier this way. Bad enough dealing with one Draco Malfoy right?" He tried to lighten the mood, but unfortunately the old Draco Malfoy would never tell a poor joke like that, especially at his own expense, so his comment only served to enrage Blaise further.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin," Blaise snapped. "And you're no Gryffindor either or you would have pushed the other Malfoy out of the way and taken your rightful place. Do you know he's practically terrorising the whole house? Not to mention sending letters to his father bad-mouthing you every chance he gets! You're a coward for letting him walk all over you like that!" Draco had started backing up the steps, and Blaise was following. He looked like he was just about ready to hex someone, and Draco had no intention of being the one he took out his frustration on. At the same time he felt a stab of anger in him at being insulted.

"And what about you? If you were half the Slytherin I was you would have found a way to take Malfoy's place in Slytherin like you've been dying to do since the moment we stepped on the train in first year!" He yelled, still backing up slowly. His back suddenly reached the door leading out into the corridor by the Gryffindor Tower. Blaise smirked.

"Really? And what would a Gryffindor wannabe nancy-boy know about that?" Blaise eyes had narrowed, looking ready to kill. Suddenly the taller Slytherin lunged forward and grabbed the front of Draco's robes. The blond tried to struggle, too shocked at the physical confrontation to reach for his wand. Blaise raised his fist and it collided forcefully with Draco's chin. The blond cried out and started fumbling desperately for the doorknob, pleading silently to the castle itself that it would be there today. Just before Blaise managed to raise his fist for the second time, Draco found the doorknob and turned it, both boys falling out into the corridor with a loud yelp from Blaise. Draco's head hit the stone floor and his body was crushed when Blaise landed on him.

"Why you little- Ah!" Before either Slytherin had a chance to do anything Blaise was being pulled off Draco and practically thrown across the floor.

"You stay the fuck away from him!" Draco heard someone yell, but his head was hurting so much he couldn't open his eyes.

"And who's going to stop me?" He heard Blaise's voice shaking almost imperceptibly.

"I am, and don't think I'm too Gryffindor to hex you so bad you won't want to show your face for the rest of the year!" This made Blaise fall silent, as his face was something quite dear to him. After a moment Draco heard Blaise's hurried footsteps fade down the corridor, then someone kneeling by his side.

"Are you ok?" Draco finally opened his eyes and saw Harry looking down at him with a concerned look.

"Oh, Harry!" Draco leaped into the other boy's arms, causing Harry to grunt. "I'm so glad you found me! That Blaise was being awfully mean." He buried his face in Harry's chest, silently cheering that it was the perfect excuse for a hug.

"Eh, right… but you're ok?"

"I… I think so," Draco made his voice very unsure, though the pain in his head and chin was rapidly fading. Blaise punched like a first year.

"You don't need to see Madam Pomfrey do you?" Harry tentatively put his arms around the blond, wondering if the original Draco ever had a tiny speck of "hurt little puppy"-trait in him.

"Oh, no. I'm fine here," Draco almost sighed. Yes, he was quite content.

"Eh… ok… Draco?"

"Yes?" Draco removed his head from Harry's chest so he could look into the Gryffindor's green eyes. They were still sitting rather awkwardly on the cold floor, but Draco's world seemed to fade around him. Harry was suddenly leaning in and pressing his lips to Draco's. It was soft and sweet and Draco suddenly felt like crying. After all these years Harry was finally kissing him! The emotions came like a wave, almost drowning him and he couldn't explain it, but he couldn't stop it either. Before he knew it tears were flowing from his eyes, making the kiss salty and wet. Harry pulled back roughly all of a sudden and stared wide-eyed at Draco, who looked up at him, face wet and eyes red, and with no explanation.

"Draco?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I-" Draco stopped, a sob threatening to escape. He tried desperately to get a grip, but the emotions just kept washing over him.

"I need to… go," Harry said, getting up quickly and half running down the corridor, away from the Great Hall. Draco sat on the cold floor, suddenly cold himself. He wanted nothing more than to apologies for his silly behaviour. Then a voice inside his head told him he was rather hungry, so perhaps he could do it later.

xxx

It was official. Life hated him. Not that he didn't know that already, but now life hated him in _every_ aspect of his life. He was The Boy Who Lived To Make Every Person He Ever Kissed Cry. Of course Malfoy hadn't cried, but he was off his rocker so Harry didn't really think it counted, especially since Harry himself hadn't initiated the kiss. No, this was different. Draco had broken down when Harry kissed him. The kiss with Draco had been just as wet as the kiss with Cho. He was cursed. Cursed to be a terrible kisser, a tear-inducing kisser. That was why he found himself in an empty classroom, banging his head into the wall.

"Fuck. Damn. Bloody. Hell. Damn. Shit. Why. Me? Why. Me?" Every word was punctuated with another bang to the wall. He didn't do it too hard, but hard enough that he was starting to feel very dizzy and had a bad headache. He stopped banging his head, turned around and leaned into the wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor. Why was he doomed to never have a good first kiss with anybody? It seemed so unfair, much more unfair than the fact that he had to single-handedly destroy Voldermort. Fighting he could deal with; having people cry because he kissed them was another story.

"Harry?" Hermione's concerned voice floated into the room. He heard two pairs of feet coming towards the classroom. He couldn't find it in him to worry his friends.

"In here," he said tiredly. Ron and Hermione appeared in the doorway a moment later, looking very worried.

"We saw you running away from Draco sitting on the floor, mate. What's the matter?" Ron asked, stepping into the room. Harry let his head fall back against the wall.

"I kissed him," he said as if he had done something horrible. Ron went wide-eyed for a second, but managed to compose himself fairly quickly.

"Oh… is that bad?" Harry gave a small, hollow chuckle.

"It is when the guy starts crying." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pity in his friends' eyes.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione came closer. "I'm sure it wasn't because of the kiss."

"Really? Can you think of any other reason Draco would suddenly start to cry? Anything else completely out of the ordinary happen to him that might cause him to start to cry in front of me for the first time in his life?" Harry's voice was flat, but the sarcasm was palpable.

"There must be an explanation. A kiss can't make people cry _all_ on its own."

"Maybe not, but somehow my kisses are always accompanied by some very sad circumstances… let's just go eat."

"Ok, Harry, but I think you should give it another go. I don't think it will happen again. Maybe Draco was just… surprised? You should talk to him about it."

"Yeah, I know. I'll do that." The trio left the classroom and nothing more was said on the matter. Harry sighed inwardly.

xxx

The rest of the day was uneventful. Draco and Malfoy worked silently and very efficiently as always, completely in sync. In potions Harry kept glancing at Draco, wondering what he would say to the Slytherin once the day was over. Once the last class of the day ended Harry rushed to head Draco off before he could reach his private dorm. Harry came skidding to a halt in front of the blond in a dungeon corridor that was thankfully empty except for them. Draco refused to meet Harry's eye, and the green-eyed youth frowned.

"Look, Draco. I'm sorry I ran away. That was really stupid. Do you think I could make it up to you?" Draco shrugged noncomitically and Harry suppressed a groan, something he was getting really good at. "I was just a bit shocked when you cried… you see… last time I kissed someone…I kind of… they cried too," he finished lamely, now it was his turn to not look at Draco.

"Really?" Draco asked, his voice sounding strangely hopeful.

"Yeah."

"Oh… well that's ok then." Harry looked up at Draco, who was smiling shyly.

"Really?"

"Of course… I'm sorry too. I can't explain what happened really. I guess I was just, relieved that you liked me." Harry smiled shyly back.

"Oh, I like you."

"Then why didn't you say so sooner?" Harry suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"Well, I guess I was torn. Because I like you, but I'm not sure… I guess I was having doubts about how much… Malfoy was still in you."

"You mean you doubted my feelings? You thought it was a trick?"

"I'm sorry, Draco, but with the incident in the shack with Malfoy I guess it made me put my guard up." Draco stepped forward and gently coaxed Harry's chin up with a gently finger. When their eyes met Harry almost thought he was looking at the old Malfoy, which was ridiculous because the old Malfoy would never look at Harry like that, with longing and a hint of lust.

"That's ok, Harry. I won't give you cause to doubt me again." The voice was so like Malfoy's old one that Harry wondered if the two had miraculously un-splinched without him knowing, but again he was thrown by the words, words Draco Malfoy wouldn't even imagine saying to him, but words he had always dreamed of hearing from the blond Ice Prince. Suddenly their lips were pressed together for the second time that day and it was heaven compared to any kiss Harry had ever had. There was just the right pressure and moisture, and they both seemed to melt into each other. He felt Draco's tongue suddenly gently asking for entrance and for a moment Harry was afraid, but with a Gryffindor mind-set he opened his mouth and let Draco in. It turned out that that was even better. Harry's insides were doing summersaults and at the same time he felt completely at peace. Their tongues moved languidly against each other for a while until the kiss ended on a sweet note as Draco pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Wow," Harry said, a little breathless. Draco grinned.

"Better than before?"

"I'd say so, yeah."

"Good. So… you think we could, you know, give this a go? I mean, do you want… Doyouwanttobemyboyfriend?" Harry laughed, he couldn't help it, Draco had reverted back to cute, cuddly Draco in three seconds flat.

"Sure, Draco. I'll be your boyfriend," Harry said, making Draco sigh with relief. Harry smiled. He really did like Draco, but he was still a Malfoy he kept reminding himself. He couldn't let his guard down completely.

In the shadows at the end of the corridor stood a very smug looking carbon copy of the recently snogging Draco. Malfoy smirked to himself. He had kept watch, bided his time like a true Slytherin and now he had found his opportune moment to put his plan into action. That moment would come in only a few days, and he was sure to be ready. Making certain he didn't disturb the new couple, he silently made his way to his common room.

-:-

Sorry if you wanted to see Malfoy's plan in action in this chapter, but Harry and Draco needed to get together first! Now they have. Yay! Hope you liked it. Please review!!


	10. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

**Warning:** This chapter has slash in it! Nothing graphic and probably below the rating, but just in case: You have been warned.

**Note:** Sorry for taking so long. I've taken a break from my other unfinished fics and I thought I would be able to get this out sooner. I'm sorry. I don't want to waste your time explaining why, but I am sorry.

This chapter is inspired by an episode of my favourite British tv-series: Coupling. I love it! And I thought it would fit perfectly with this chapter! Now I'm off to watch the episode! Enjoy and please review!

-:-

"Where are you going?" Harry gritted his teeth, desperately trying not to snap. He and Draco were sitting and reading by the lake, the wind was blowing a little, but the sun was out so they ignored the slight chill. Harry had risen to stretch his legs a bit, but before he could even stand up Draco had asked the _Question._ The Question was beginning to annoy Harry to no end. He liked Draco, he really did, they were great together and everybody had been really accepting of their relationship (the Slytherins and Malfoy had all be strangely silent, though), but sometimes Harry wanted nothing more than to _run_. A short recap of the last few days will perhaps help to clarify why.

xxx

Sitting in the common room, lounging in front of the fireplace, Draco pressed close to Harry, his head resting on Harry shoulder, everything nice and quiet. Ron and Seamus were playing chess and Hermione was doing the usual reading. Harry's side was feeling cramped so he decided to move.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, the words coming almost automatically. Harry sighed.

"Nowhere." Draco made a happy noise as he snuggled closer. Ron shot an odd glance in their direction.

xxx

Harry and Draco were sitting in the library after classes doing their homework. Hermione was there too of course. Ron was supposed to be there, but had disappeared into the rows over twenty minutes ago and not returned. Harry decided to go search for him and look for a book he needed at the same time.

"Where are you going?" The question was asked before his mind had had time to tell his limbs to start moving. Draco wasn't even looking up from his bloody book!

"I need to get a book," he said, his voice a bit uncertain. Draco nodded, still not looking up. Harry shook his head slightly as he made his way to the rows. He heard Hermione speaking to Draco just as he started looking for the right section.

"I think it's great you two are so… in tuned to each other," she whispered.

"I know. I love it. Soon we'll be finishing each other's sentences!" Draco whispered back excitedly. Hermione giggled and Draco did too. Harry shook his head again.

xxx

They were sitting in potions, Snape was being his usual self and the Malfoys were working with their usual symbiosis. Harry kept sending glances at Malfoy, wondering why the Slytherin had been so quiet the past few days. Snape was just finishing up a rather boring lecture (no potion-making this time, a joy and a curse).

"That is all. I expect your essays on my desk by Monday. Class dismissed." Harry immediately forgot about Malfoy's silence, and everything Snape had been talking about for the last hour, and gathered his things. He got up and waited for Draco to finish up as well. They walked out together along with Ron and Hermione. Once out of the dungeons Harry turned to go to Charms, he presumed Draco would go to DADA.

"Where are you going?" Harry turned slowly back to Draco, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"To Charms," he said equally slowly, fearing his temper was about to finally break.

"Oh, right, silly me. Goodbye kiss?" Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He glanced at Ron who was trying his best not to snicker. Hermione was looking at them a bit lustily, something that was frankly a bit scary.

"Sure," he gave in and Draco practically jumped him. A quick snog later and Draco was walking briskly down the corridor, waving at Harry over his shoulder, and Harry was staring a bit shocked after him.

"You two are so cute together," Hermione squealed. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Didn't Draco say he didn't like public displays of affection?" Ron asked once he got over his own shock.

"Yeah… but that boy changes his mind and mood about things more often than Dobby changes his socks…" Harry frowned in thought, and then shook his head. "That whole buying one for every day of the year idea wasn't really that great," he added to Ron who nodded sombrely, recalling all the exuberant thanking he received every time. Hermione huffed.

"That is a really poor comparison, Harry." The Gryffindor shrugged and they all walked off to class.

xxx

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with his fellow Gryffindors, his boyfriend absent for once. Draco had declined, almost tearing up; because he had an essay he wanted to redo (he could be worse than Hermione sometimes). Harry sighed, letting his eyes fall closed as he shut the book in his lap closed.

"I'm going to the loo," he said and rose. Dean looked at him oddly.

"Gee, thanks for informing us," he quipped. "Good luck with that." Harry frowned, realising he was actually getting as automated in his responses as Draco was with the asking.

"Sorry, habit," he said, thinking what a stupid habit it was, and how much he wanted to punch Draco whenever the Slytherin uttered that hated question. He walked towards the bathroom thinking, and not for the first time, that he wouldn't mind all that much if the old Malfoy came back.

xxx

Back at the lake, Harry was taking his time in answering. He rose slowly, noting that Draco's eyes were following him every move, as if the Slytherin was afraid Harry would bolt for it, something that wasn't that improbable considering. Harry stretched and yawned. After letting his head roll back and forth a bit, stretching his neck, he sat back down and looked Draco in the eye, but said nothing. After a moment Draco seemed to decide that Harry wasn't going to make a run for it so he went back to his book. Harry sighed and gazed across the lake.

"What is it?" Harry's eyes reverted back to Draco. The blond was looking at him quizzically.

"Nothing," Harry said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. Draco frowned.

"Aren't you happy?"

"What?" Harry asked, frowning in turn at the strange question.

"You don't like me," Draco said, turning away and directing his frown at the grass.

"What? Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"You hate me." Harry's eyes went wide. Honestly, was Draco trying to go for Most Irritating Boyfriend Of The Year Award?

"No, I don't," Harry said sincerely. Draco shook his head, still staring at the grass like everything was its fault.

"You don't want to be with me. You think I'm irritating." Harry opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but suddenly his mind, and mouth went in a different direction and he spoke before he could stop himself.

"Well, maybe right now you're being a little irritating." Harry regretted the words the moment he said them. Draco's eyes rounded on him, full of tears in an instant. Harry opened his mouth again, but this time his mind had nothing more to add, which might have been a good thing considering.

"I knew it!" Draco cried and shut his book with a bang. He got up and stalked away, looking rather Malfoy-like as he stormed across the grass. Harry stared after him, his mouth still hanging open stupidly, but the whole situation was stupid so it was really fitting. Harry shook his head, then realised his neck was hurting, probably from shaking his head all the time.

"Bloody hell," he said in the end, wishing Ron was there so he could say it better. Nobody could swear like Ron Weasley. Harry sighed and lay back on the grass, closing his eyes and dreaming of a simpler time, when he had the crush on Draco Malfoy, but didn't have to worry about having it requited as Draco Malfoy was a complete prat. Right now he'd take the prat over anything.

"Harry?" an uncertain and familiar voice reached his ears. Harry almost groaned, but managed not to and sat up. He looked up to see Draco standing there looking rather guilty. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid. Forgive me?" Harry eyed him a few moment, wondering what the Slytherin would do if he did forgive him.

"Of course," he said in the end and Draco smiled, which caused Harry to smile as well, because all Draco really had to do was smile and Harry would forget everything (something that should be worrying Harry more than it was). Draco sat down next to Harry, real close. "Listen, could we go somewhere? I need to… speak to you in private," Draco whispered, the almost husky voice making Harry shiver. Harry was at a loss for words for a few seconds, and then he remembered Draco's constant mood swings and decided to just go with it.

"Sure. Room of Requirement?" Draco grinned, his eyes glinting with something Harry couldn't quite place.

"Perfect."

xxx

"So, what did you want to talk…" Harry trailed off as he took in the room in front of him. There was nothing except bare walls and a large bed (green silk of course). Harry turned and saw Draco closing the door behind him. "Eh, what exactly did you… _require_ when we walked in front of the room?" Draco smirked, _smirked_, at him and Harry found that it could make him melt just as much as Draco's smiles. _When did that happen?_ Harry swallowed, his mouth dry. Draco was moving closer, his eyes growing wide and innocent suddenly.

"Well, _Harry_, I was thinking… we're together now, we're teenage boys… I think you know what we _require_." Draco and Harry stared into each other's eyes, only inches apart. "But only if you want to of course," Draco whispered as he leaned in and ghosted his lips over Harry's. The Gryffindor closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths.

"Yes," he almost hissed.

"You sure? Because I don't want to pressure you," Draco's voice was all concern and sincerity. Harry shook his head, ignoring the slight pain.

"You said it yourself, we're… teenagers and I… want you," he sealed their lips together, but the kiss was different from their usual kisses. This kiss was full of promise. Harry moaned as Draco's hands came up to press their bodies close together. They continued kissing while slipping off their robes and undoing each other's ties and shirts. Soon they were naked from the middle and up, and Draco started to back Harry up towards the bed. Harry was suddenly pushed back and onto the bed a little roughly. He looked up startled for a moment and trying to remember why this situation seemed all too familiar and terrifying. But then Draco was on top of him and kissing him again, and caressing his skin. Harry gave in and told his rational mind to sod off. Harry didn't think much for a long time after that.

xxx

"Merlin," Harry breathed, on his back and staring at the ceiling. "That was… wow."

"Better than snogging?" Draco quipped, his voice laced with something strange, but Harry didn't notice it.

"Yeah, definitely." Draco sat up suddenly and grabbed his trousers from the edge of the bed. He rose from the bed and started putting them on.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, immediately hating himself for echoing Draco's standard question, but he couldn't help it, something about Draco was making him feel slightly nauseated. Draco finished putting on his trousers in silence, then righted himself and smirked at Harry, but this smirk was all Malfoy. Harry gasped and gaped at Draco, or at least he thought it was Draco.

"You-" He began, but couldn't finish, as he suddenly wanted to throw up.

"I've gotten what I came for. So I'll be off," Draco quipped, smirk never leaving his face. He walked over to his discarded shirt and started buttoning it. "I'll be sure to let the other me know what he's missing the next time I see him," he said while picking up his tie, a mirror appearing on the wall as he walked over to it.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, begging to all the forces of the universe that he was somehow wrong. Draco, or rather _Malfoy_, turned and came to stand at the end of the bed, still smirking.

"Yes?" he asked, chuckling when he saw the deflated look on Harry's face. "What? You think that pussy version of me could have made you feel like you just did? I always get what I want, Potter. And you denied me one too many times. I'll be sure to tell Draco what you said afterwards… and perhaps some other delicious facts about the things you said _during_ to the Slytherins. Well, see you around." He turned and walked out the door, grabbing his robe and shoes on the way, and left Harry feeling more horrible than he ever had in his life. He was too shocked to even think. Then suddenly he was moving quite rapidly, luckily the room knew what he required and produced a large bucket for him just in time.

-:-

Hope you enjoyed it! I really loved writing this chapter, except for the ending maybe, but I promise to try and fix things soon! Please, please review!


	11. The Unsplinching!

**Note:** I told you I would be quicker this time! So here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and thanks so much for all the reviews!!

Thanks to my beta, Rokkis, love ya sis!

-:-

_Merlin, oh, Merlin… shit._ Harry was sitting on the floor; the bucket had thankfully disappeared again when he no longer needed it. He sat hugging his knees to his chest, trying to breathe steadily. One part of him was still feeling a little sick, but suddenly there was another part of him that spoke up.

_It's really not that bad. _

_Not that bad!? He tricked me into sex! Sex with bloody Malfoy! _

_You went willingly._

_I thought he was Draco! _

_Just think about it for a while_. Harry huffed, but nevertheless did what the irritating part of his brain said. What had he done exactly? He had had sex with Malfoy, one half of Draco Malfoy. So he had had sex with Draco Malfoy, he just thought it was the other half. _And it was pretty damn good. You and Draco certainly wouldn't have had been that good together. He would probably scream "Where're you going?" every time you moved. _

_Are you insane!? Malfoy lured me here under false pretences!_

_And you loved every minute of it!_ Harry shook his head and tried ignore his stupid half. Sitting right next to the bed where he had the best sex of his life (albeit the only sex of his life), however, wasn't helping him, so he got up and dressed. He left without a backward glance and started walking aimlessly down the corridor. He tried desperately to feel dirty and used, but his mind kept wandering back to the look on Malfoy's face and the unbelievable sensations Harry had felt.

_Damn it! I'm not supposed to like sex with Malfoy when he tricked me!_

_Sure you can, just don't tell him… or Draco._ Harry cursed and continued walking, vaguely wondering why the voice that told him it was ok to like Malfoy sounded like Hermione for some reason.

xxx

_Ha! I did it!_ Malfoy cheered, mentally patting himself on the back. He strutted down the corridor (and he didn't mind admitting as much) towards the Slytherin common room, feeling very good about himself.

_What exactly did you do?_ Another part of his mind asked suddenly, making him stop short. Was he even allowed to have two voices in his head, considering he in a way used to be one of those voices? He didn't have time to think about that, because he was much more interested in what this new voice had to say.

_I had sex with Potter!_ Bloody brilliant sex, he added as an after thought, smirking.

_Why?_ His smirk died away and was replaced with a frown.

_What do you mean why? _He had done it to get back at Potter, hadn't he? That was what he had told himself when he planned the whole thing. Now, though, he wasn't so sure all of a sudden. He was feeling very smug, but he couldn't tell if his desire for revenge had been satisfied. Had he done it just because he wanted to? Potter had certainly enjoyed himself.

_Some revenge._

"Shut up," he told himself aloud and made his way into the common room. He sat down on the leather couch, thinking hard on why he felt this strange hollow feeling inside. Pansy came into the room, walking quietly past him so as not to disturb him. When he didn't even snap at her once she stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Malfoy?" she said uncertainly. "Are you feeling alright?" Malfoy looked up at her as if he had only just realised she was there. He shook his head. "What happened?"

"I went through with my plan to get back at Potter, but now I don't think I got back at him at all."

"How do you mean? What did you do?"

"I had sex with him while he thought I was Draco," he said calmly. Pansy gaped at him.

"What? And you… you don't think that's wrong? Does he know?"

"Of course he knows, I rubbed it in his face like I was suppose to, but it doesn't feel wrong." Pansy stared at in incredulously.

"How is that _not_ wrong?"

"Well, he was willing, and it was great sex… I don't get it," Malfoy put his head into his hands and sighed. Pansy looked around to see if anybody was there. The common room was luckily empty so she went back to gaping at Malfoy. "I feel like something's missing," he mumbled into his hands. Pansy suddenly had a thought.

"Maybe you don't have a conscience?" Malfoy looked up at her.

"A conscience?" Pansy nodded.

"Maybe you need one to tell right from wrong and that way you can know when you've gotten back at Potter, because it'll have to be _wrong_, whatever you do, at least by Potter's standards, right?" she said knowingly. Malfoy thought hard for a moment, his brow furrowing. "Maybe that's why you feel something is missing."

"But how do I get one?" Pansy suppressed the urge to either laugh or sigh.

"I don't know. Ask Draco, he seemed to be the righteous part of you." Pansy decided that she wouldn't press her luck any more, it was a miracle Malfoy hadn't exploded yet, so she excused herself as politely as she could and left him. Malfoy sat in silence for a long time, thinking about what Pansy had said. Finally he came to a decision and sprang out of the couch and ran out of the common room in search for Draco.

xxx

Draco was currently walking down the dungeon corridor to his room, feeling very distraught. He was tired of feeling weak and confused. His emotions went crazy over nothing, and by the looks of things Malfoy wasn't any better. Both seemed to go from one extreme to the other. One second Draco was positively giddy, the next he was sad. Malfoy was terrorising the Slytherins one moment and then suddenly he was quiet and pensive. It wasn't right. Draco sighed. He was also feeling very upset about his argument with Harry earlier. He was afraid he had messed up bad, and he was always worried he had done something wrong. It made him even more stressed and nervous.

"Draco!" The Slytherin spun around and saw his twin running towards him. His hand went to his wand, but Malfoy didn't look like he wanted to fight so Draco waited for the identical blond to reach him. "How do you know if you've done something wrong?" The question caught him off guard to say the least. Draco frowned.

"What?" Before he could think of an answer, however, they were interrupted.

"Draco, Malfoy, come with me," Snape said as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He turned and walked briskly down the corridor, robes billowing as per usual. Draco and Malfoy (thankful for the commas Snape had used to avoid confusion) glanced at each other before running to catch up. They walked in silence all the way to the Headmaster's office. Inside they found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He rose and greeted them with a smile and the customary twinkle in his eye.

"Draco, Malfoy, please sit down." They all sat down except for Snape, who seemed to be enjoying lurking behind Draco and Malfoy with his trademark scowl. "I believe we have some news for you concerning your splinching." Draco and Malfoy's ears suddenly perked up. "First of all. The potion you took before the splinching has been examined and identified."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Neither he nor Malfoy had given Dumbledore any potion.

"Under the circumstances we saw the need to search Malfoy's room and locate the potion. There were only a few drops left, but enough for Severus to work with."

"That's completely unethical!" "You sneaky bastards!" Draco and Malfoy cried at the same time. Dumbledore smiled gently.

"Draco, it is Malfoy's room at the moment. Malfoy? Do you think it was wrong of us?" Malfoy looked at the Headmaster oddly, as if he didn't understand the questions.

"It was… sneaky. I can't figure out when you did it. Must have been Snape..." he mumbled to himself. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Very well. Now, the potion was a mood-altering potion, designed to suppress certain emotions Lucius would consider weak, which would be nearly all types of emotions really. The splinching should have divided the emotions evenly, but as you have probably noticed, this was not the case, thanks to the potion we believe. You both feel all emotions, though some more than others and you both have sudden shifts and mood swings." Dumbledore paused while Draco and Malfoy nodded in agreement. "We think that is because you are still linked. Snape has been informing me on your performance in class. The splinching did not go all the way. Your soul is still intact. Only one thing can split the soul and it is not an Apparating accident." The room fell silent. Draco and Malfoy waited for Dumbledore to tell them what _could_ cause a soul to split, but he ignored their questioning looks and continued. "That is why we have decided that you need to be put back together. You are not, completely, two different people, and remaining apart will only put pressure on your soul by… stretching it as it were…" Draco and Malfoy opened their mouths to speak, but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them. "Now, before you protest you should know this will be done without your consent. It is for your own good and your father has agreed to it." Draco and Malfoy looked at each other for a long moment before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Fine," they said in unison. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes actually faltered. He looked mildly shocked.

"You don't mind?" He asked carefully. Draco and Malfoy shook their heads.

"I'm sick of feeling weak all the time. I know I wasn't very brave to begin with, but I need my courage back," Draco explained.

"And I need a conscience to find out how to get the best revenge at Potter," Malfoy said simply, causing Dumbledore, along with Draco and Snape, to look even more shocked.

"A conscience?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," Malfoy declared. Suddenly the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returned in full force.

"So, Draco needs courage and Malfoy needs… a heart?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice. "Splendid. I think you will find what you need… in each other."

"What about the potion?" Draco asked suddenly. Dumbledore sighed.

"I am afraid that even though it is illegal to force someone to take it, we have no evidence except your word against Lucius'"

"We don't want to take it anymore." Malfoy nodded.

"Good. The next time he sends you some come to either myself or Snape immediately." Draco and Malfoy swallowed at the same time, both thinking what would happen if they continued to disobey their father once they were one again. "Now, the Ministry official should be here any moment to perform the un-splinching." As if on cue the flames in the fireplace flared green and an official looking man stepped out, dusting his rather plain robes off.

"Headmaster, Professor Snape," he said nodding. "And this is Draco Malfoy?" he asked, while shaking Dumbledore's hand who nodded at the question. "Right. I'll get right to it then. It is an unusual case, but the process shouldn't be any different. You'll feel very disorientated once you're one again. You'll most likely have both sets of memories. Now, stand up please." Draco and Malfoy stood and the man gestured for them to move to the middle of the room. "You stand with you back to him, and stand as close together as possible." Draco stood, his chest pressed against Malfoy's back. The man waved his wand over them several times; nothing seemed to happen at first. Then he pointed his wand directly at Malfoy's chest and uttered a spell. Draco felt as he was being pulled forwards into a wall, his whole body being forced through a million tiny holes. It was very painful and he thought it would never end. Suddenly he was on the floor, panting hard and his mind a complete blank.

"Draco Malfoy?" the man asked him, but Draco didn't respond. Snape knelt beside him and tried to look into the Slytherin's eyes.

"Draco?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice. Suddenly Draco Malfoy looked up, wide-eyed and looking like a lost puppy.

"You're un-splinched, Mr. Malfoy," the man said matter-of-factly. "I'll be going. Feel free to contact us if there are any problems. I suggest, with this sort of splinching, that he be left alone for a while to try and sort through all the memories. Good day." The man disappeared in a flare of green flames. Draco finally managed to stand up, pushing away Snape's helping hands absentmindedly.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"I… I don't know," Draco answered truthfully, looking around him in confusion. Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"I think you should go to your dorm. If you feel the need to talk please come to my office any time. Remember you will not only be feeling the effects of the un-splinching, but the lack of mood potion as well." Draco wanted suddenly nothing more than to get out of the office. He didn't even say thank you or goodbye; he just walked out, staring at the ground as he moved down the stairs and down the corridor. He let his feet carry him along, trying not to let the memories overwhelm him. He reached the common room and said the password; not sparing a thought to the fact that only half of him had bothered to remember the password lately, and stepped inside as if in a dream. He looked around like he had never been there before. Pansy glanced up from the couch and her eyes immediately went wide. She got up and came tentatively towards him.

"Draco… Malfoy?" she asked, searching his eyes for something. He looked dishevelled; his hair was ruffled as well as his clothes. His eyes were wide and staring. He didn't really look like Draco or Malfoy, or even the old Draco Malfoy.

"Yes," he croaked out, his voice hoarse. Pansy sighed and embraced him, hugging him tightly as if to make sure he was there.

"Merlin, I've missed you," she whispered into his ear. He pushed her away roughly, not looking her in the eye. The embrace had triggered certain memories in him. He shook his head, staring at the floor, and abruptly ran out again from the common room and out into the corridor. He ran like he was running away from himself, up many flights of stairs and as far away as his legs could carry him. Just as quickly as he had started running he stopped and leaned into a wall, closing his eyes and panting heavily.

"What have I done?" he whispered to the empty corridor, his words echoing slightly off the stone walls. Draco Malfoy was currently feeling as if his memories were doing cartwheels inside his head. Random images kept popping up. All at once he saw the terrified faces of his Slytherin classmates and the smile of Harry Potter. For a moment he didn't know which reaction went with which part of him. He was flooded with memories of Harry along with all the emotions he had felt in his presence, from both sides as it were. Anger, hate, jealousy, vengeance, desire and lust on one side. Fear, hurt, suspicion, anger, desire and love on the other. Many emotions were present in both parts of him, but they were slowly becoming one again, like himself, and soon he couldn't distinguish Draco from Malfoy. Love, there had been a lot of love, he remembered, and it had been stronger than the others, though anger came in a close second. He sighed heavily suddenly, trying to forget or remember, he wasn't sure which. He was one again, but who was he really? He felt his emotions were free and he knew he would never be the old Draco again; he couldn't, not after he knew what his father's potion did to him. Not after he had felt all the emotions he had been missing, felt them so exquisitely and painfully, but a good kind of pain, a pain that made sure he was alive. He had never felt more alive than during the splinching.

"Harry," he whispered to himself. He bowed his head in shame. Clearly there was a part of him that could do with a mood-suppressing potion. He tired to remember the incident more clearly, but he couldn't. The moment was linked to what Draco had been feeling at the time, and he couldn't separate them properly. He remembered wanting Harry, the sex of course, and feeling love for him, but was that Malfoy? He didn't think so, not after what he had said after. "Do I really love Harry Potter?" he whispered. It didn't seem possible, but the nice Draco had been able to let his feelings go, so maybe Draco Malfoy had always been in love. He shook his head, thinking it sounded stupid. He couldn't be in love, least of all with Harry.

"Draco?" Grey eyes shot up to meet sparkling green. Harry looked uncertainly at him. Suddenly Draco (Malfoy) felt a coldness on his cheeks and he realised he had been crying. He quickly wiped them away and averted his gaze from Harry's.

"Go away," he said quietly. He couldn't deal with it now. It was still to fresh; to horrible to imagine Harry's shocked face when he had told him he had tricked him.

"Did he tell you?" Harry asked sadly. At first the Slytherin frowned in confusion, but the realisation came quickly enough. Harry didn't know he had been un-splinched and he thought he was Draco, crying because Malfoy had told him everything. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but then instead he did something very strange, strange to him at least. He stepped towards Harry, his feet moving independently of his mind almost, and pulled the Gryffindor to him. Their lips met and the world faded. It was familiar yet utterly new. It was their first kiss, yet Draco could remember how Harry felt pressed against him, how Harry's mouth tasted, the moaning noises he made, how his hands snaked around Draco's waist and the way his hair felt between Draco's fingers. Harry suddenly pushed him away, hard, and Draco stumbled back in shock.

"Malfoy," Harry said darkly, glaring at Draco, who shook his head. Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It's… I-… I'm Draco… Malfoy," the blond managed to get out, breathing heavily. Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

"They un-splinched you?" Harry asked when he found his voice. Draco nodded. "Why? I thought you didn't want to be Draco Malfoy anymore?" Harry's voice held a hint of bitterness.

"My soul was still intact. They had to put me back together," Draco explained, avoiding Harry's gaze again.

"And… do you remember… everything?" Draco could only nod; he felt his throat contract as he felt Harry recoil slightly. A tear fell again.

"I… I'm sorry," he said weakly. If he was done being Draco Malfoy, as well as Draco and Malfoy, then he might as well try to follow his instincts and emotions, something he had never really done before, and right now they were telling him how horrible he felt for tricking Harry when he obviously loved the boy.

"You are?"

"Yes," he almost hissed, afraid to raise his voice lest a sob should escape.

"I… I need to go," Harry said suddenly and promptly turned on his heel. Draco didn't even look up as he heard Harry walk down the corridor and away from him. Had he expected anything else? Certainly not forgiveness. Anger perhaps, fury; a punch would have been preferable. Maybe he could ask Hermione. They had become good friends lately, or rather Draco and her had. She would probably gladly hit him when he told her he was Draco Malfoy again. He started walking back to his dormitory, feeling very sleepy, and thinking how odd it was that all his old pureblood ideology had been reserved for Malfoy… and after the un-splinching he hadn't thought about it once. Hermione's friendship, he realised, meant more to Draco than keeping with his father's views had meant to Malfoy. When he reached his bed he collapsed with his clothes on and sank quickly into sweet oblivion.

-:-

Lot of confusion emotions in this one isn't there? Please tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up tomorrow already! Soon it'll be over! Though I'm not sure if the next chapter is the last one.


	12. Still Boyfriends?

**Note**: Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said, but there was something wrong so I couldn't logg on to So this time it REALLY wasn't my fault. Anyway, here is the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to my beta, Rokkis.

-:-

Harry sprinted all the way back to his dorm, flinging himself on the bed and thanking whatever deities that existed that his roommates were absent. _What am I going to do?_

_He said he was sorry,_ the annoying part of his brain spoke up, the one that seemed to be pro-Malfoy for some reason.

_So what? What he did… it was horrible!_

_Really? So all those moans came from pain?_

_Shut up,_ Harry grumbled to himself. He tried to get his mind around the situation. So Draco and Malfoy were one again. What did that entail? Had he lost his boyfriend forever? Draco could be terribly annoying at times, but it had still been nice to have someone. Was Draco back to being the old Draco Malfoy? Would they be rivals again, just like before? Then there was the potion Lucius had made Draco take before, would he start that again? And then there was the whole sex issue. Malfoy had done it, tricked Harry into it, whereas Draco would probably never even think of doing something like that. Did that mean Harry should forgive Draco Malfoy for it? Did it mean the Slytherin was capable of doing something like that un-splinched? Did Harry even like him anymore? Merlin, Harry was confused. Remembering who was who and who Draco was now was making his head spin. What about Ron and Hermione? Would they accept it if he started dating Draco Malfoy? He needed Hermione's advice, but not now. Right now he needed so sleep, and so he did.

xxx

Draco (Malfoy from now on) slept until morning. When he awoke he felt his memories weren't as confusing as they had been. He could separate what Draco and Malfoy had done, though the different emotions and motivations still eluded him sometimes, but with his logical mind he managed to pretty much guess who had felt what.

When Draco came down for breakfast the atmosphere was tense to say the least. All the Slytherins were on edge because they didn't know how to react to the un-splinched Draco Malfoy. No one dared to even approach him. What would his reaction be? Would he snap like Malfoy, politely tell them to go away like Draco, or would he revert back to the neutral emotionless dismissal? The rest of the school felt the tension too, and everybody watch Draco closely for sign of which of the splinched halves he was taking after now.

The classes passed in a daze for Draco. He felt as if all the colours were brighter, now that he was un-splinched and potion-free. Everything caused an emotional reaction, though he was careful to not let anything show in his face, he was still a Malfoy after all. Pansy was keeping close to him, he wasn't sure why, even though he had barely said a word to her all day.

He was climbing the stairs out of the dungeons for dinner, and when he reached the top he stopped short. Right in front of him stood Harry, who he hadn't seen all day. Harry had just come down the stairs himself. A hush fell over the hall as everybody stopped to listen in. The students were well aware of the fact that at least half of Draco Malfoy was still Harry Potter's boyfriend, a fact that had been on Draco's mind almost all day. They stared at each other in silence. Draco didn't know what to say, or what he wanted Harry to say, but he reminded himself that Harry had the Quaffle, so to speak. Draco had said he was sorry, what more could he do? And Harry had run off. Draco held Harry's gaze, waiting for the Gryffindor to make a move. In the end Harry just sighed and walked into the Great Hall with his friends, the conversations and movements coming back to the other students. Draco stood still a few seconds, feeling distinctly disappointed. He could now admit that he was feeling that emotion quite clearly, but he schooled his features into an expressionless mask and moved into the Great Hall.

xxx

"Harry, I think you should give Draco a chance," Hermione said in a hushed voice over the table at dinner. Harry frowned at her.

"Don't you mean Malfoy?" Hermione pursed her lips together, seeming pensive.

"No, I think you should talk to Draco," she said finally.

"Why? Don't you think he'll just be his old arrogant self?" Hermione sighed.

"He'll always be a bit arrogant, or maybe a lot, but I think that maybe, just maybe, he might have more in common with Draco now than Malfoy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't, but everybody deserves a second chance. Sure Malfoy tried to hex us a few times, but Draco Malfoy hasn't done anything yet has he?" Harry hadn't told his friends what had happened yesterday, and he wasn't going to. "And maybe now, after everything that's happened, he'll be able to listen to the Draco inside him, and ignore Malfoy most of the time."

"You make him sound like a schizophrenic," Harry grumbled.

"Well, we are all a little. A big part of me is screaming that Draco is back to his horrible self, and that as a loathsome pureblood fanatic he, of all people, doesn't deserve a second chance." Harry caught the meaning in Hermione's words. He was aware he was in a way playing Devil's Advocate, but he needed Hermione's advice and needed so make sure she was ok with it, if he decided he still liked Draco that it.

"Are you sure? He could be just like the old Draco. I mean, would you guys be ok if I… still liked him?"

"Harry, do you really think we believe you didn't like the old Draco Malfoy?" Harry gave her a stern look. "Ok, maybe not like, but you certainly felt something, and you wanted to end the rivalry before the splinching. The fact is that you don't know who he is right now, and I think you should find out." Harry looked at her doubtfully, and then his gaze shifted to Ron.

"What do you think?" Ron shifted in his seat.

"Well, the Draco you dated was _really_ nice… so maybe if he stopped insulting us and told you he wasn't going to become a miniature Death Eater, then maybe I wouldn't have a problem with you guys dating." Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"You think I should talk to him now?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"I think the sooner the better. Don't want him to get bitter again if he thinks you've refused him for the second time." Harry was about to comment on this statement when Ron cut him off.

"You had better catch him then," he said, nodding towards the Slytherin table where Draco was rising and making his way to the door. Harry steeled himself and got up. He half ran out after the blond, a fact that was noted by the rest of the student population as well as the staff. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like mad.

xxx

"Draco?" The Slytherin turned slowly in the dungeon corridor and looked uncertainly at Harry. He debated whether to use Potter's first name or not.

"Harry," he decided finally. The Gryffindor took a few steps closer, but there still remained a comfortable distance between them.

"Do you still love me?" Draco was caught off guard by the question.

"What?" he asked, sure he must have heard wrong.

"Draco, the splinched Draco that is, used to tell me all the time, quite often actually, and I was wondering if that in any way applied… to you." Harry's voice grew steadily softer, while his gaze fell from Draco's face to the floor. How could Draco possibly answer that? To admit to such feeling was as far away from being a Malfoy as you could get. Then again if he didn't say something soon he would lose Harry forever, for good this time. He took a deep breath and held it. If he was really going to stop taking his father's potion, which would mean serious consequences and probably ruin any chance of he had becoming a Death Eater (not that he really wanted that anymore), then he might as well get the benefits as well. If Harry was willing to forgive him for past offences, then maybe he should just do the Gryffindor thing and say it.

"Yes," he breathed out, closing his eyes in defeat. When he opened them Harry had an unreadable mask on. Had everything turned upside down suddenly?

"Good… because I think I might feel something for you too… but only if you manage to be more Draco than Malfoy, if that makes any sense." Harry took a breath himself. "I realised that though I liked Draco it wasn't the same, because he was only half of you. There wasn't any fire between us, but there was with Malfoy… and I think that with _both_ there just might be love. If you can… promise a few things." Draco nodded numbly. His heart seemed to have stopped.

"I'm not taking the potion anymore," he said, hoping Harry would understand what that meant. Harry nodded.

"Good. Your father-"

"Won't be happy," Draco finished. He took a step forward. "If I'm lucky I might even get disowned," he said in a mock-hopeful tone. Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"Don't be. I never could live up to his standards, needed a potion for that. I'll lose everything… I'll be worse than Weasley," Draco mused. Harry chuckled, taking a step towards the blond.

"You do remember you and Ron had a fair amount of civil conversations with each other? Well, with half of you."

"I remember, but that doesn't mean I'll still be able to."

"I understand. One day at a time then?" Draco and Harry's eyes met and there seemed to pass something between them. One day at a time, Draco thought, was completely un-Malfoy-like. His father planned everything. It was Gryffindor to just walk into things without a plan. But it might be just what he needed right now, because there wasn't really anything else to do. He smiled suddenly, feeling happy and realising than sometimes it was ok to show feeling, just in private. Harry smiled as well.

"I love it when you smile," Harry stated softly, and made Draco's smile widen. They took the last step at the same time, mouths locking together and hands going around each other as if they had done it a thousand times, but it was only their second kiss. It was passionate and deep, and Draco felt like drowning and floating at the same time. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's unruly locks while Harry pressed Draco even closer. Their tongues duelled fiercely and one of them, or both, moaned. Harry broke the kiss first.

"So… _still_ boyfriends I guess would be the right question?" Draco smiled.

"Just don't expect me to be running after you into the _Gryffindor_ common room," Draco drawled, sounding very much like himself again. Harry grinned, realising how much he had missed the old Draco Malfoy. He didn't know how their "new" relationship would be like, but they would take it one day at a time.

-:-

Yay! They're together (again?), but it's still not _quite_ the end yet. I think one more chapter should do it. Don't forget to review!!!


	13. Lucius' Last Visit

Note: The ending it finally here! Sorry it's taken so long, but my sister was bugging me to finish another story. It's pretty long and I'm going to post it soon (yes, for once I'm actually finishing a story before I post it!). Hope you enjoy this last chapter and that you enjoyed the story. I loved writing it. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. This one's for you!!!

-:-

After a good snog in the dungeon corridor Draco and Harry finally separated.

"We should get going," Harry said. Draco nodded reluctantly and they made their way out of the dungeons. Standing there waiting for them were Ron and Hermione, both grinning ear to ear.

"Sooooo?" Ron asked, wiggling his eyebrows at them. Draco and Harry grinned in response and Hermione made a sound sounding disturbingly like a squeal.

"Oh, I'm so happy… for the both of you," she said before giving Harry a big hug. She let him go and turned to Draco, looking unsure. He held up his hand.

"I don't do hugs," he said matter-of-factly. Ron snorted.

"I seem to remember you two hugging a lot," he mused. "And giggling, and whispering and a whole lot of other stuff together."

"No, that's all right. I understand completely," Hermione said, but she looked disappointed. To everybody's surprise Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, opening his arms up. Hermione grinned and they hugged. Harry and Ron gaped at them.

"So," Draco drawled when they parted. "When are you two going to open your eyes and actually see each other?" he asked, smirking. Harry nudged him in the side as Ron and Hermione promptly blushed crimson.

"Draco," Harry hissed. "Couldn't you let them figure it out on their own?" Draco just smirked at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but if I'm going to be spending time with them then I for one am tired of seeing them pine for each other. Besides, with the Slytherins most likely shunning me by now I'm going to ruin everyone's fun since most of them bet you two would never figure it out." The three Gryffindors gaped at him while he grinned smugly.

"I'm sorry, Draco, about the Slytherins," Harry said, but the Slytherin dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Please, no more of that. Merlin, you're such a Gryffindor. Let's just go." They all nodded, but when they turned to leave Pansy was suddenly standing before them, blocking their way.

"Draco, darling? Why are you here with these _Gryffindors_," she paused to sneer at them before turning her worried eyes on Draco. "Are they trying to splinch you again?"

"No, Pansy. I'm with them because Harry and me are boyfriends. I thought you knew that?" Draco said innocently. She went wide-eyed, resembling a very ugly owl and abruptly turned on her heel and stalked away, unable to even scream at them. She hurried into the Great Hall to tell everybody instead.

"Well, that's one way to tell the whole school," Harry commented. Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. They decided to spend the remainder of the evening in the Room of Requirement since they weren't sure how the rest of the Gryffindors would react to Harry and Draco's "continuing" relationship. Harry found himself falling for Draco in an entirely different way than expected. Instead of just transferring his feelings from the splinched Draco he found Draco Malfoy to be quite different, in a good way. He was still vain and arrogant, but that was all part of the package, Harry realised. Draco's experience as the splinched Draco made it easier with regards to Ron and Hermione, though things didn't always go smoothly, but that was to be expected. Harry found new things to appreciate that had been sorely lacking in the other Draco, like their strange rivalry that somehow now had decidedly sexual undertones. More than once Ron and Hermione had to pull them apart when their snogging went a bit too far. There was that fire Harry had been longing for, and it was very fierce.

xxx

The next morning Harry waited for Draco outside the Great Hall so they could walk in together. When the Slytherin arrived, however, Harry knew something was wrong.

"Draco? What happened?" Harry couldn't see anything in Draco's face, but despite the blank expression he knew _something_ was off.

"Nothing," Draco said evenly. He moved towards the Hall, but Harry held him back. He held the Slytherin's shoulder while he searched the pale face for something.

"You're wearing glamour spells," he said. Draco shrugged off Harry's hand.

"No, I'm not," he denied.

"Yes, you are. I can tell because your skin is too fine not to be affected. The colour is slightly off around your eye," Harry said, his voice becoming increasingly distressed as he realised what it meant. Draco rolled his eyes impatiently.

"It's nothing, Harry. Stop being the Gryffindor Hero," he snapped. "The Slytherins were just surprised by my decision to stay with you. They'll get over it, especially when they see the other guy. Believe me no one will be trying _anything_ again." Harry studied Draco's eyes, trying to decide if the Slytherin was sincere. Then again Harry knew Draco could hold his own in a fight. If someone had punched him he had no doubt hexed the living daylight out of the person in return.

"You're still sitting with me," Harry said, taking Draco's hand.

"What? No, I don't think-"

"I already told the rest of the house. They don't care as long as you promise not to be as annoying as the splinched Draco."

"Harry, I… wait? Annoying?" Draco gaped as Harry grinned and dragged the only slightly protesting Slytherin with him into the Hall. Harry pulled Draco down into a seat beside him, the other Gryffindors barely looking up from their meals except to look pointedly at Harry as if reminding him of his promise that Draco was indeed less annoying un-splinched. Draco looked a bit dazed as Harry promptly began eating, Ron and Hermione just sitting down across from them.

"Hello, boys," Hermione said cheerfully.

"'Lo," Harry said through his mouthful of toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Draco said automatically.

"Hey, no more annoying Draco. You promised," Ron laughed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Table manners aren't annoying, Weasley," Draco snapped, though it lacked the usual harshness. Just then the post arrived and Draco's large Eagle owl found him surprisingly easy at the Gryffindor table. It landed in front of him and Draco immediately started petting and feeding it from his plate.

"What have you got there?" he asked as he took the package rapped in ordinary brown paper. His face paled suddenly when he saw his name written in his father's script.

"What is it? More sweets from you mum?" Ron asked as he munched on his bacon. Only Harry and Hermione seemed to notice Draco's suddenly tenseness.

"What is it?" Harry asked, glancing between his boyfriend and the parcel.

"From father…" he trailed off, looking into Harry's eyes.

"The potion," Harry said and Draco nodded. "You're not going to take it are you?"

"What potion?" Hermione asked. She had not been there when Harry had heard about the potion.

"We'll explain later. Right now Draco and I are going to Dumbledore," Harry said, putting a gently hand on Draco's shoulder. The Slytherin jerked slightly at the touch, but nodded and got up with Harry, carrying the parcel tightly to his chest.

xxx

"Mr. Malfoy, how good of you to come on such short notice," Dumbledore said kindly as Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace with a look of disgust on his face as he dusted himself off.

"Spare me the pleasantries. Why am I here? And what is _he_ doing here?" Lucius said, suddenly realising Harry, along with his son, was also in the office.

"Please, have a seat and I shall explain," Dumbledore said calmly, eyes twinkling like never before.

"I'd rather stand, now explain," Lucius snapped impatiently.

"Very well. You are aware your son has been un-splinched?"

"Of course. I assume he is back to normal." It wasn't a question, but Dumbledore answered it anyway.

"He is completely healthy." Lucius' eyes narrowed and he turned to his son for the first time. Draco stood facing Lucius, Harry right beside him.

"Draco? Why are you standing with Potter? Did you not receive my… package this morning?" Malfoy senior's eyes were glinting dangerously. Harry felt Draco tense and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Lucius glanced between them, his anger building.

"Yes, your potion had been analyzed by a Ministry official already, Mr. Malfoy. Did you know such a mood-altering potion is illegal to force a minor to drink?" Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were looking just as dangerous as Lucius' angry ones. He glared at the Headmaster before his eyes turned back to Draco.

"What have you done, Draco?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice. Draco was trembling slightly and Harry squeezed his shoulder.

"Draco has done the right thing, something I'm sure you are unfamiliar with." Lucius ignored Dumbledore, his eyes boring into Draco's.

"I… I don't want to take the potion anymore, father," he said, his voice only breaking once. Lucius looked ready to burst.

"Draco, I will not have you disobeying me again."

"I am afraid Draco's actions are no longer your concern." Dumbledore's voice seemed to reach Lucius this time and he spun around to glare at the Headmaster.

"You have nothing," he said, but his voice lacked conviction and they all knew it.

"I have the potion with your handwriting on the parcel. You may enter now." The last words were said higher and the door to the office opened. Five Ministry officials entered, immediately spelling Lucius' wand away from him before he had time to react.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby charge with forcing a minor to drink a mood-altering potion," one of the officials said in a business-like voice. Lucius glared at them before turning to Dumbledore.

"You know they will not be able to hold me on that charge alone for long," he said darkly. "Your efforts will prove pointless. I will not even spend one night in custody."

"But your parental rights will be revoked Mr. Malfoy, and that is at least one victory," Dumbledore said lightly. "You will not be seeing your son for a very long time. I can assure you of that."

"As can I," Harry said suddenly, glancing at Draco who put his own hand over the one on his shoulder. By now Lucius looked livid and he was sputtering even as the officials put magical bindings on him. They flooed out two by two and Draco sighed in relief once they were gone. Harry moved to stand behind the Slytherin and rapped his arms around Draco, who sighed and leaned back into the embrace.

"Merlin…" he said breathlessly.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. Draco closed his eyes.

"I will be."

"Perhaps you two should go and rest. Take the day off from your classes," Dumbledore suggested, his eyes twinkling merrily once more. Draco and Harry immediately grinned and thanked him, practically sprinting out of the office and towards the Room of Requirement, because right now they required some alone time. They found themselves in a cosy room with a big fire and large chairs big enough to hold both of them. They sat down together and simply enjoyed the presence of the other. Harry knew instinctively that Draco just needed some quiet time.

"I love you," Harry said, breaking the silence. Draco turned his head and looked at his boyfriend. He studied Harry's face for a long moment. He leaned in and kissed him.

"Love you too," he whispered as they broke. They both snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.

The End.

No it's not much of an ending, but I couldn't for the life of me find a better one! Argh! I'm so angry with myself. I just really needed to see Lucius get what he deserved. If you hate the ending leave a review and I'll agree with you.


End file.
